Love, Festivals, and Spirits
by pinktonks
Summary: The world is celebrating the one year anniversary of Ozai's defeat. The epicenter of the celebration is in Ba Sing Se, where our beloved Gaang is attending as honored guests. Told from Suki's POV. Summary sucks, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **This story, while being able to stand by its self, is the beginning of a series of stories that I am writing and therefore will have the plot of the series weaved into it. So… Please enjoy! Reviews are highly appreciated.

"Come on, it's right here! Just keep your eyes closed and trust me." Sokka sounded a little annoyed at my hesitation, but he was still trying. That was a good sign, at least. I held as tightly as I possibly could to his hands, forcing my eyes closed with all of my mental capacity. As a warrior, it was hard to trust someone to keep you from getting hurt when deprived of one of the senses you rely on the most. But I wanted to trust Sokka so that he would be able to do the same with me. I wanted him to know that I could depend on him. After what felt like a millennium, we stopped.

"Okay, you can open your eyes!" He sounded really excited. I opened them, and looked at his face, eager to see my reaction. Then he turned me to face another direction, and I saw what was so special.

A waterfall!

Sokka knew I hadn't really ever done much of the stuff that people though of as an adrenaline rush- but then again, I'd done a lot that people hadn't that probably had the same sort of effect. I guess this would be like a less dangerous version of jumping on and off of giant Fire Nation air ships. Now I was excited!

"Sokka, its amazing!" I said. He looked pleased.

"Yeah! Its pretty fun too… that is, if you want to do it." He smirked at me, and I knew I had just been challenged. Sokka never really got that I wasn't afraid to do much of anything. Sooner or later, he would figure it out. I knew it.

"Of course I do!" In moments, I had pulled off my water tribe dress (A gift from Gran-Gran, from when I last visited.) and then my leggings that I had borrowed from my Kyoshi outfit. I wasn't matching too well today, but Sokka couldn't care less. I was left in my bindings. Sokka was slowly pulling off his tunic, but definitely taking his time.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" I told him, a laugh filling my voice. I was so happy just to be in a beautiful place, with an amazing guy. Nothing was really getting on my nerves, as of late. I was so relaxed, especially since the war was over. In about two months, the one year anniversary of Ozai's defeat would be celebrated all through the world. Our group was going to reassemble at Zuko's palace, and Aang, Sokka, me, and Katara were already on the way. We would pick up Toph from one of the smaller islands where she had been mastering sand bending( she still had an agenda against the sand benders who had stolen and sold Appa), then we would make our way there. Zuko would meet us with new clothes and a great feast, and then we would all leave the palace to head for Ba Sing Se for their festivities.

Sokka finally finished undressing, leaving his new boomerang and the sword he had forged with his master, tossed off of a fire navy air ship, and then taken a very long time finding (with the help of Toph and a few of her newly appointed charges, the Dai Li) on top of the pile of clothes. He walked up to me and took my hand as we stood at the edge of the cliff, looking down the wall of water and to the glittering pool at the bottom.

"On three," He said. We shuffled a little bit closer and he began counting.

"One… THREE!"I was surprised, but still prepared to jump. We took off, shouting and laughing as the adrenaline flooded our systems. Finally we hit the pool, and went under. Sokka let go of my hand and swam in the other direction, while I just floated. After a minute beneath the turbulent jets of water, I kicked off of the bottom and surfaced. Sokka was sitting on the beach, watching.

"Wow. You are so lazy!" I said, smiling. The pool was huge and I was sure there was a thing or two that we could explore. I swam to the area that the water was impacting, fighting the currents as I tried to figure out if the impact of the water over my head could be harmful. After a moment, I ducked under.

Behind the fall, there was a little hollow, filled with a warm humidity. After clambering into it, I looked out, and saw that the water created a billion tiny rainbows. It was magnificent. After a moment, Sokka's head popped out of the water, and I sat on my knees, looking at him. He was beginning to resemble a drowned rat, and he didn't look too happy about it. I couldn't help but giggle… And it was at this moment that I knew I'd been hanging around Ty Lee too much.

"What's so funny?" He asked me. I reached my hand down and he took it.

"Nothing." He climbed up, and we sat in silence for a moment, watching the little rainbows.

Maybe a half hour later, Aang came and found us. It was nearly dusk, and we were late for dinner.

"Wow you guys! This is really cool!" He commented as we were walking out. He didn't seem to like walking too much, especially since the top of the cliff was super close to where we were camped.

"Here… grab on." He spread his glider's wings, and Sokka and I looked at each other.

"Aang, is this safe?" Sokka asked.

"Of course! Don't you trust me?" He was always so happy and bubbly that he didn't take any offense.

"Ha ha alright." I said, grabbing on. Sokka looked at me skeptically, but then joined. Aang told us to run, and so we did. Moments later ,we were airborne and very much terrified. Aang was used to this, and he could probably stop himself from dying if something went wrong. Sokka and I? Not so much.

When we reached the camp, Katara was bending some sort of hot liquid into four bowls. Appa roared a little, and she smiled.

"Here you go," She said, bending most of the rest of the pot into his mouth. He swallowed and then roared appreciatively before rolling into a ball and tucking his tail between his six legs. Momo landing on his head and curled around, falling asleep. It was dark now, and I was cold. I slipped into my tent and pulled on fresh clothes. I didn't really feel like wearing shoes, so I went without. One of my fans was tucked into my sleeves, out of habit. Most of us still carried weapons- Sokka had his boomerang and his sword, Katara had her water skin, I had my fans, and Aang… Aang had never been too much of a weapons person, but I guess he didn't really need any, since he could bend all four elements. But he had his staff everywhere he went, so I guess that was his form of security.

As we sat to dine, a familiar sort of peace engulfed us. We hadn't done this in almost a year! Aang had been taking rebuilding crews up to the Southern Air Temple, because he was on a mission to restore them. He had heard a rumor that the air benders weren't extinct, but had left and blended into society in the earth kingdom. He wanted the temples to be nice again so that if this were true, they would come back. If they didn't, he was going to have children, and he was planning on living there.

Katara and Sokka had gone back to the South Pole to help rebuild their tribe and village. They were working on reuniting all of the tribes so that they would be a stronger people, more ready to defend themselves. Everyone was still on edge, and they were still making precautions. Aang had picked them up first, since he and Katara were still sweet on each other.

I had been on Kyoshi, training the girls so that they could train younger generations. Our village was rebuilt, and even the unagi seemed at peace. Life was back to normal, and we were now a popular tour on some commercially made "Avatar Tour" so we were making a fair deal of revenue we had never been able to create before. Aang had helped us merely by visiting, and had helped me personally by introducing me to an arrogant, head strong pig like Sokka. We all wished he would live even longer than Kyoshi, and continue to make the world prosper.

Being together again was a remarkable thing, and all of us had missed it.

"So where did you two run off to?" Katara asked. Sokka had his face full of food, so I answered.

"Sokka was showing me this waterfall that we cliff jumped at. Then there's this little cave behind the waterfall and all you see is rainbows inside it. Its beautiful." I took another spoonful of the soup- Katara had become an excellent cook since I had last seen with the gang.

"Sounds like it! So Sokka's romantic bone finally grew in?" She asked, more him than me. He finished the last sip of his soup and looked at his sister.

"I have always had a romantic bone in my body!" He replied, indignant.

"Ha ha sure you have, Sokka." Katara said, probably hoping he wouldn't pick up the sarcasm in her voice. He heard it, because the next thing I knew, Sokka had somehow managed to take the soup out of my hands, literally swoop me off my feet, and kiss me so intensely that I'm sure that Aang and Katara were blushing. I sure was!

"Um… wow." I whispered when we stopped.

"Okay, okay! Jeeze, get a room, you two!" Aang joked, and Sokka began walking off with me. After we made it past Katara's and my tent, he let me down.

"Was that okay?" He asked, somewhat abashedly. I nodded.

"That is always okay.. Except in battle." I replied, wrapping my arms around his waist. He returned the favor, wrapping me tightly in his arms. I felt safest here. My parents had sent me to the Kyoshi school young, and I had lived there ever since. Sokka, Katara and the other Kyoshi girls were my only family. We stood like that for a long time, listening to each other breathing, the cricket's music that surrounded us, and then he pulled back. He looked at me with so much love and affection. As a smile crossed my face, he kissed me again- soft and slow and sweet. The sun was setting, and it felt almost like in stories that people had told me, it was so perfect.

And as all perfect things begin, they must end. And usually, they end a lot less than perfect. Sokka pulled himself back, and pulled with such force that I was afraid something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sokka?" I asked him. He looked at me with great sorrow.

"It's not you… it's…" He couldn't bring himself to say her name in front of me, so he pointed. The moon had risen. I understood now, but I was really, really sad. Sokka still felt guilty about Yue, and I guess he thought it was insulting to her spirit to kiss me when she was watching. It hurt, but what could I do?

Absolutely nothing. All I could do was wait, and understand. And forgive.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I hope you are enjoying thus far… There isn't really a lot of information about Suki, and I'm trying really hard to do justice by her character. Well, here's chapter two… please review!

The next morning, Sokka came into my tent. Katara had already left to practice bending, but I didn't want to get up. I knew that we would leave in a couple hours to pick up Toph, but that didn't mean I had to wake up. Sokka wasn't dressed for the day either, but still wearing his loose linen pants he had picked up on the way out of the fire nation. His chest was deliciously bare, and when he laid down besides me, I was filled with his scent, and a sort of peace came over me as he wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my blankets.

This was what I got when he felt bad, and I loved it.

"Good morning, Suki." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Good morning." I replied, smiling and looking at his face. He wasn't ready to wake up, either, so we didn't speak anymore. Soon, he was asleep, and I was fast on my way.

Katara entered our shared tent, and when she saw us, I saw the look of surprise on her face. She blushed a little, but stayed quiet. I guess she didn't want to wake us up, which was nice. She probably guessed that Sokka had freaked out again- Katara was the one who I had gone to on advice for how to handle the situation, and she had been the first one to know about Sokka's method of making up. She had said that she did not want to know, but I was glad she did, otherwise she may have broken this apology party up.

I fell asleep moments after her exit.

I was the one who woke up first. I sat up slightly, just watching him sleep. He wasn't a pretty sleeper, it was true, but he was peaceful and steady. He didn't really snore as much as he used to, and whenever he was holding me he didn't move more than he had to. I stretched and kissed his cheek, then his other cheek, his nose, his forehead, his chin, and then his lips. He began to wake up when I sat up, and his hands grabbed my wrists and pulled me back down.

"Do we really have to get up now?" He whispered, not opening his eyes. I kissed his cheek again, then replied yes.

"Ugh… Oh, fine." he sat up too, and let go of my wrists so that he could rub his eyes. When he opened them, they were filled with grogginess and tenderness.

"I love you Suki." He leaned over and kissed me, then stood. He helped me up, and then wrapped me in his arms.

"I love you too, Sokka. Now go get ready. Katara was in here earlier, packing." He nodded, then left.

I looked around me, then fished my earth kingdom robes out of my bag. They were one of my two pairs of normal clothing, and I loved them. I was hoping to get more when I went back, since I had made a little bit of money helping small towns rebuild. After pulling the shirt and ankle length trousers on, I tied the robe part over, fastening it in the back wit ha one loop bow. I placed my fans into the modified pockets in my sleeves, and then I finished packing my bed roll and other possessions. I had so little that all of it could fit into one small bag. I thought of the other Kyoshi girls whose parents visited and corresponded with them, who gave them gifts on their birthdays. I had nothing from my parents. I took a deep breath, and decided that the greatest gift they could have given me was giving me to the Warriors. They had allowed me to become strong.

Katara bid me good morning, offering me a bowl of fruit. I took it, then carried my bags over to Aang, who was loading Appa up.

"Good morning Suki!" He said. He floated down and took my bags, then jumped up again. "heard you slept well!" I blushed a little. So Katara had told him… Oh well. It wouldn't be any sort of secret for much longer, especially with Toph there to feel out everyone's moves. Better they know now, I guess.

"Yep! I slept great. How about you?" I decided to reply with an easy acknowledgment of this fact and then move on.

"Uh… Just fine, I guess." He sounded a little confused, so I figured I had been successful. I left him then sat down on a large rock and ate my breakfast. After that, I washed the bowl in the stream that camp was next to, and placed it on the bolder again. I didn't know where to put it.

Katara and I disassembled the tent, then gave it to Aang. Sokka was the last one left, and he was soon approaching us with his tent and bags in hand. He didn't struggle anymore, like he used to. He had become much stronger over the year.

"Well good morning, Sokka!" Aang said. Maybe he was trying to get a reaction out of Sokka since I hadn't given him one. Sokka smiled at me.

"It has been a good one, indeed." I looked down at my feet, a little blush falling over my cheeks. We finished packing, then climbed onto Appa and set off.

The ride was long and dull, but we managed to make it to the little island Toph had secluded herself on. It was sincerely the smallest island I had seen in a very long time. Finding the little house she had made was easy- I spotted it from the air.

It was a giant sandcastle. She had mastered sand bending too. The structure was ornate- a building made out of material she understood, so she could see every detail. It was covered in swirls and other designs, including what I recognized as the flying boar from her family's crest, and a neat border of Earth Kingdom insignia.

The thing I failed to see was the small village behind her palace. There were lots of men loitering around, some sifting through the sand, others practicing their mastery of it. As soon as we were flying over, they were up and prepared to attack us. But Toph's voice stopped them.

"No, you idiots! These are my friends! Stand down!" She had apparently learned how to pick up even more minute vibrations. Sokka had told me that in the desert, she had had issues seeing, and that's why she couldn't prevent Appa's kidnap- the sand benders had been able to sneak up on her. When the library had begun to sink, she had had to choose between her friends and Appa. She had saved their lives, and they were all grateful.

Aang stepped down first, and Toph immediately recognized his light foot steps.

"Twinkle Toes!" She ran out and gave him a hug. They laughed together for a second, then separated. When Katara dropped out of the saddle, the same greeting happened. Sokka jumped down, and I followed close behind. While Sokka landed heavily and as though out of practice (he probably wasn't used to stealth landings anymore… well, sneaky anything had never really been his thing), I landed almost as lightly as the avatar did, and he defied gravity. I was a little proud.

"Sokka, and Suki! Ha, its been a while, hasn't it?" She said, hugging me as well. I knew Toph wasn't one for affection, so she had to have missed us pretty bad. And she and I had never actually gotten close… I though she resented me because of Sokka. I guess not!

"It sure has! I see you've mastered sand, Sifu Toph." Aang said. She smiled.

"course I have, Twinkle Toes! I am the greatest earth bender in the world, after all." She loved to toot her own horn, but she was the greatest. Nobody else could handle the Dai Li like she did.

Rumor had it that during their time on the island, she had beat the stupid out of them. They were terrified of her, and they were more scared of her than they were of death. They also were rumored to be even more threatening and powerful, but only on her command. The earth king, Kuei, had ejected them from Ba Sing Se in a second- when they arrived by boat ( we weren't actually picking Toph up, but we were joining her), they would be back for the first time in a year. I wasn't sure if any of them had children or families, but if they did, they would get to see them. They were also going to be acting as the Avatar's and Fire Lord's body guards during the festival.

"Come on, I'll show you my castle. The boat is going to be here for us tomorrow morning, so I built you guys some temporary lodgings inside." Toph told us. I think she was really excited to have this thing that she had created on her own, this place where she was at a greater advantage than any of us. She was excited to show us her fortress, one of her favorite accomplishments.

"Toph, I like your sand castle! Its so… sand castle-y." Sokka said. I rolled my eyes behind his back.

"Um.. Thanks." She replied. Sokka wasn't good at jokes most days. When he didn't try he was really funny. We walked through a curtain, like they had covering the doors in the South Pole, and into a gorgeous throne room type thing. She had mimicked the lay out of the earth king's palace, and created one giant, ornate room. The main wall was covered in the same sort of piping, and designed after a badger mole as well. She seemed to have made it more wild, because the pipes, upon closer inspection, turned out to be vines. The pillars that held up the sand ceiling were tree trunks, and their tops were the ceiling. When Toph said mastered, she meant it. Every single leaf was detailed perfectly, all the vines looked natural, everything worked out well. We were all impressed.

"This is my room. Here is Katara and Suki's, and here is Aang and Sokka's." She stamped her foot and motioned her palms upward, and suddenly, the walls opened. Katara and I walked in, and found a room covered in cushions. On the left wall, there was a giant water nation symbol, and below it, hung on a peg, was a vial of water. Katara rushed over to it and opened it.

"It's spirit water!" She held the string of the vial tightly and ran out the door. I looked into my corner and found new plate armor. When Azula and the other girls had stolen our uniforms, the had managed to destroy my armor, and our smith was no longer able enough to make armor. I've been using uncomfortable practice armor since then. After disrobing, I removed my Kyoshi uniform from my bag and replaced all the beaten and scratched plate armor from the loops inside of the dress, the put it on. I ran out to the main room again.

"Toph, how did you know?" I asked her. She smiled.

"you like it? I didn't really know what to get you, so I sent a messenger hawk to Sokka. He said that new plate armor would be good. So it fits alright? I had to use my memory of the old armor's shape, so I wasn't too sure."

"it's perfect! Ha-ha, thanks so much!" I didn't really want to hug her, so patted her on the shoulder. She punched me in return, So I guess I had become worthy of this little girl's affection. I went into Sokka's room and looked at him. He too had gotten new armor.

"Suki! Can you help me with this?" He asked. I nodded, and he pulled his shirt off. "Here are the pads, they have to go on first." He slipped his arms into the holes of the blue piece of fabric, and I laced it up. Next he handed me the chest and back plate, which I tied on the side. He placed his shoulder piece over his head, then the helmet.

"How do I look?" He asked, flexing his bare arms. I laughed, because he didn't have bulky muscles. He had strong sinewy ones, that were a little to skinny for flexing like that.

"Fierce!" I replied, still laughing a little. "How do I look?"

"You got new armor too? I can't even tell!" He smiled. " But that's because it attaches to the inside. Its plate armor, fortified steel, just like mine. Toph made them herself!" My eyes widened for a moment. The girl had skills!

Aang was still in the corner, looking at his gift.

"Well, what'd you get, Aang?" I asked him. He turned, and we saw him holding a square of earth.

"What is that?" Sokka asked.

"It's a secret box! It can only be opened through earth bending." I put it down and did some sequence of moves, and then the box literally fell to pieces. Laying in the rubble was a medallion and a message. Katara and Toph soon entered.

"What are those, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked. He looked at her.

"didn't you put these in here?" He asked, incredulous.

"no. All I did was make the box. I though you might like a place to hide your secrets." She shrugged. "It's kinda hard shopping for the avatar, who is also a monk, and can have anything he wants."

"The box is awesome." He agreed.

"What does the scroll say?" Katara asked, sitting herself beside Aang.

"_Aang,_

_We are so proud of you. You have officially become one of us, and we believe that you deserve this medallion. Wear it with pride._

_Also, we had to tell you that we are not gone. We are wherever you are… But you must discover us. We are waiting for you._

_- Giatsu"_ Aang looked up at us.

"The monks… aren't extinct! My people did not all die!" He exclaimed happily. He then picked up the medallion and placed it over his head. "We have to find them, guys."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I just wan to give a HUGE shout out and an even HUGER thank you to my one reviewer, FangedSerena4! I really appreciate. And to those who favorite and added this story to their story alerts, THANKS!**

**So this is where we resume our story, and its kinda filler-y. There's some plot points in here that will definitely be referenced later, though, and some of the plot for the series as well. Hope you enjoy it! (PS, for some reason when i uploaded this, it was all in bold, and i can't change it. Oh Well!)**

**Aang seemed to be set on finding the monks, but Katara soon set him right.**

"**Aang, the monks have waited for a hundred years. I think they can wait a little longer before we set off to find them, don't you think? It's you obligation to attend the ceremonies. Plus you already agreed to go down to the south and help the reconstruction efforts… we need you. Pakku and I cant do it all by ourselves, and the water benders from the north wont be able to help us for another month." Aang's shoulders slumped a little, but he didn't seem to bothered, which was surprising. I guess just the idea of them waiting for him to find them was hope enough.**

"**Alright." He rolled the tiny scroll up again and then bended the box back together, except for one piece. He placed the scroll in it again, and then sealed it. After placing the medallion around his neck, he stood with a smile on his face. "Toph, is there food here?"**

"**Course! My parents wouldn't let me starve, even if I refuse to come home. They sent me a chef who makes some seriously great food." She led the rest of our party out, leaving the rooms unsealed so that we could easily access them.**

**After the crowd left the room, Sokka looked at me, somewhat pitifully. **

"**Suki do you think you could help me out? I kinda managed to tie the ties into knots…" I looked at my now destroyed work, a small smile crossing my lips. Sometimes I wondered what Sokka would do without someone to look after him. He couldn't even untie simple knots, and he was a master of fishing knots of all sorts.**

"**Sure… You are so helpless sometimes." I told him, looking at his abashed face. He smiled at me.**

"**That's why I need you." I blushed a little, but ignored it. After lifting off the cumbersome shoulder piece and helmet, I made him stand in a horse stance so that I could work with the knots on my lever. Once the chest and back plates were off, the shirt was simple since he hadn't had a chance to mess with those yet. For some reason, I was reminded of the nights after the defeat, when Sokka had a broken leg and couldn't do simple tasks without a little help. I remembered the nights where I had had to help Katara hold him down while she healed him, bit by bit. She had said it was shattered in so many pieces from both of the falls he had taken on it that it wasn't something she could set. She did her best to keep the bones as aligned as possible, but during the days we would have to let Mother Nature do her work. It had lasted three weeks.**

**We had laid him down in his lodgings at the palace, and I had had to sit on his chest and hold his hands tightly. The first two sessions were the worst. He had flailed so much that Toph was in making earth bindings so he didn't mess the work up. He never cried though.**

**Afterwards, we would put him in a splint and wrap it tightly, and Iroh would give him tea to make the pain less intense. Sokka would lay with his head in my lap, hair undone, sleep beginning to take him. He wouldn't say much, usually. We'd just sit there peacefully, me humming and playing with his hair, or washing off his face with a cool cloth. The moments in silence had been the ones that had bonded us.**

**I unlaced his shirt and then he slid it off.**

"**I can not wait for food!" I rolled my eyes and he smiled.**

"**You're a goof. Do you ever think about anything but your stomach?" I asked, patting his belly.**

"**Well… I think about random inventions a lot. And you… for some reason, I can never get you out of my mind." That's about when he kissed me. And it was an amazing kiss, like the ones he had given me during the nights after he had rescued me and his father and that one man from the Boiling rock. I guess he had missed me a little. Now he was just being all impressive and romantic.**

**When he pulled away, I was momentarily dazed, but I regained myself and grabbed his shirt.**

"**Come on, Sokka. Lets go get some food." He grinned hugely and obliged.**

**%%%%%%%%%%**

**In the kitchen, a chef by the name of Gijong was putting us all into a food coma. Sokka was shoving his face like we wouldn't be eating for the next three days… or the next week. Toph ate happily, Zen in her face. Aang and Katara conversed over their bowls, each nearly empty. I had finished a few minutes ago, childhood tendencies making me eat quickly and neatly. In the training houses, food was something to covet, and if you didn't eat fast enough, you just didn't eat. Once you advanced to my level, however, that wasn't something you worried about much. **

**After the meal, I went and wondered. Sokka was off practicing his swordsmanship, and I had nothing else to do. **

**I went into the village and startled the agents in it. As I walked through, they seemed to be debating weather or not to attack me or talk to me. I was really hoping for the latter.**

"**Are you one of the Kyoshi Warriors?" I was sort of startled by the question, but I stopped and walked over to the man who had asked the question.**

"**Yeah I am… How do you know about us?" I asked.**

"**Those crazy fire girls that infiltrated the earth kingdom had the same hair. And you have the fans in your sleeves." I was started by him knowing this, but I didn't let on; instead, I nodded. **

"**Yeah… They whipped us. But we defeated them and escaped prison so I guess its even." He smiled at my comment.**

"**Yeah it does. I'm Feng." He stuck out his hand, clad in rock glove.**

"**I'm Suki. I'd shake your hand but I don't trust those." He looked down.**

"**Oh… Understandable." I nodded. Katara soon came walking from the other end of the village.**

"**It was nice meeting you!" I told him, taking off to join the girl.**

"**Hey Suki! Who's that?" She asked, noting my acquaintance waving.**

"**His name's Feng. He doesn't seem so bad." **

"**Oh… You talk to everyone, don't you?" I nodded.**

"**As long as I'm not trying to beat them to a pulp and they aren't attacking me, I see no reason not to." She smiled.**

"**That's a good philosophy. Oh, by the way, Sokka's looking for you. He says he wants to spar. I suggest getting the your outfit on." I smiled at her, and thanked her for telling me. Then I ran back to the house, pulled the dress on, then put on the leggings and shirt and all the braces in between. I laced up my boots and tied on the headpiece, then went to find Sokka.**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**Sokka was lounging on a rock, swinging his sword around in a bored manner. When I got there, he scrambled to his feet and stood in a prepared stance. I looked at him in his old armor and smiled. After whipping my fans out and taking stance, he smiled too.**

"**ready?" Sokka asked. Instead of nodding, I attacked. He tried to stab the sword at me, but I used it to toss me into the air. I landed behind him and he swung around. I was surprised that still worked since that was one of my usual moves. **

**Now it was my turn to attack. He began to swing, but I ducked under his arm and gave him a sharp hit to the back of his shoulder. One of my feet also caught his ankle, and he fell forward. He rolled out of it, grinning hugely. **

"**Is that the best you have?" I asked. I fanned changed the fans into a shield and decided to let him get some hits. I stood, waiting.**

**Finally, he charged. He hit the center, and I did a backwards hand spring. Sokka followed, and we continued our little dance. After a switching between offense and defense several times, we both grew tired and stopped. Sokka laid down, his sword standing upright in the dirt. I untied my head piece and removed my gloves, then joined him.**

"**That was fun." He whispered. I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at him. **

"**yep." He smiled at me.**

"**Wanna go play in the sand?" I asked. He stood and began running towards the shore, and I followed. I was laughing so hard, watching Sokka run while trying to maintain the heavy should piece, so he won by about ten feet. **

"**Do you need help? He looked at me in defeat and nodded. I giggled. I untied his bindings and helped him pull them off, and then he stripped to his underwear and dove into the water. When he surfaced, he laughed.**

"**Come on, Suki!" I shed my clothes as well and joined him, and he splashed me. I went up to him underwater and returned the favor, but he grabbed my ankle. In a moment I surfaced, and began shrieking and laughing hysterically for him to let me go. He just grabbed my other foot and held on while I kicked and thrashed at him. I finally landed a good kick to his chest and he let me go.**

"**OW!" He shouted, falling backwards dramatically.**

"**Serves you right!" I pretended to be angry and stormed out of the water and sat in the sand. He soon followed.**

"… **Wanna build a sandcastle now?" I nodded, then pulled him down to me and hugged him. He remained stiff for a moment, and then gave in. Then he got up and ran to get a bucket and shovels.**

"**Okay… what do you want to do?" I asked.**

"**How about a tiny Kyoshi island?" I nodded, wondering how he planned to do it. He went and filled one bucket with water and poured the contents of another out, revealing a bunch of tiny sticks.**

"**we'll use these as internal supports. That way, all the little buildings have a fighting chance." We began by scooping out a giant hollow. I used my memories to shape the borders and he packed sand around in the base. While he went to work on the buildings, I made a model of the Unagi, with its head and the middle of its body and it tail sticking out high enough so that when we filled it with water, they would show.**

"**Sokka, can I build the statue of Kyoshi?" he nodded, not looking up from his building. The first was a pretty cute likeness, but it had no detail. I would go over it later.**

**I began carving the pedestal she stood on, and continued. We had been working for about an hour when I finished. Sokka was working on the last building. They all looked the same, however, and I decided to go over their roofs with my fan to create the look of our grass thatched huts. I used the tiniest twigs to shape windows and signs and stairs. Sokka had finished his plain houses in perfect order and was watching, but then I saw him smile as another idea popped into his head. As I shifted around and circled the little island, he stayed in one place and worked. I created trees and small bushes and flattened pathways.**

**Together, we created the perfect team. Sokka looked at the bigger scheme of things, and I saw the details. I soon finished, satisfied with my work. Kyoshi's little leaf fans were placed perfectly, the folds of her uniform were precise, and her face was exact. The buildings now resembled houses and shops and even our dojo. The trees were placed as well as I could recall. Sokka hulked over his project, hiding it from me. I laid down beside him and relaxed. **

**After a few minutes, a shadow loomed over me and then lips touched mine. I opened my eyes briefly, then kissed him back. He pulled away and I sat up.**

"**Look!" He pointed down towards the middle of the clearing in front of the dojo. I saw a tiny copy of myself in my warrior uniform, holding hands with him in his old wolf warrior outfit.. I held a leaf fan in one hand and he held a twig version of space sword.**

"**it's so cute!" I smiled and kissed his cheek. We then filled the buckets and filled the bay, carefully trying not to kill the Unagi. **

"**OI feel like we did a good job." He said, standing and brushing sand off of his knees and hands. I nodded, and looked up. The skies were getting darker, and Toph's amazing chef would have our dinner ready soon. **

"**I guess we should go." I stood as well and gathered my clothes.**

**%%%%%%%**

**Aang and Katara had built a fire outside of the sand castle and were in the process of moving tables outside. We went inside and changed, and then went to join them. Toph was outside in the village, rounding up the Dai Li. She was their dictator and their care taker.**

**As we sat down, the chef came out and began to serve us. Aang and Katara were sitting side by side, speaking conspiratorially. Sokka noticed too, and he bluntly asked what they were talking about. Katara looked at us, her eyes betraying her anger.**

"**Well, Aang here wants to go looking for the monks, But he **_**knows **_**that he has to wait." Aang looked at her hopelessly. I could understand where he was coming from. To lose all hope, and then find out that there was reason for it? I was reminded of my days in the Boiling Rock, getting trapped, fearing I would be forgotten in that cell forever- and then Sokka had come.**

"**But Katara! These are my people- my people who were said to have been dead for a hundred years! I have to find them." He was a resolute child, and I saw in his eyes the determination. He would do anything to find these people.**

"**You can wait! You have obligations, Aang! I'm sure they will understand!" He looked down at the food Gijong was ladling into his bowl sadly. He knew she was right.**

"**Fine Katara. But after we do this festival thing and rebuild the South, we," He glanced around the table at us, "All of us, are going to go find them. Deal?" She looked at him, and then at us. We were all in, of course- These gatherings were like flashes to the old days, and we all missed them.**

"**Deal."**

**%%%%%%**

**After dinner, I said goodnight to Sokka. Again, he couldn't find it in himself to give me the kiss I was longing for. I wanted him to be comfortable with us, being together at night time. I could see in his eyes that he wanted it too… In fact, he seemed to want a little more than "Comfort." Yue's grasp on him was still strong. **

**I laid down on my pallet that rested on a sand pedestal, staring up at the ceiling. Katara was snoring softly in her corner, her blankets tossed all around her. Earlier, I watched as she and Aang made up, as he grabbed her hand, and they had spoken some words I hadn't been able to hear, and as she finally kissed him. They were sweet together, but it wasn't the couple I would have imagined.**

**I looked up above her, noticing how the symbol of her tribe encompassed the moon and the water. I sighed, looking at yet another reminder of a girl whom Sokka had loved, who still prevented him from loving me. I rolled over, up onto my knees, to look out the window.**

**There was no glass, wood, or other covering over the hole in the wall, and the sill was large enough for me to sit. I looked up at the bright orb in the sky, my heart aching.**

"**Yue… Please, let me have him. I love him." A tear streamed down my face as I whispered, and I brushed it away, smiling at how silly I was being. She couldn't hear me. She probably hated me, since I had him and she didn't. I shook my head and went back to bed.**

**%%%%%%%%%**

**The next morning, we all arose in the earliest hours to the sound of a foghorn blaring at us. The ship to take us the Zuko's palace had arrived. We all dressed, most of us groggy except for the Avatar and Katara. They were cheery morning people who were really annoying me. My bag was packed, my fans were in my sleeves, and my hair was tied back. I didn't care after that.**

**Sokka met me in the hall, giving me a kiss on the cheek and grabbing my hand. When we exited, the Dai Li stood in two short lines, rucksacks over each of their shoulders. I saw Feng, and he waved to me. I nodded and passed through the lines, Sokka leading me onto the ship.**

**We went below decks and found a room, then laid down. He held me close, and neither of us had words. It was too early to process more than was necessary. We were together, and we were going to a festival.**


	4. Chapter 4

We woke up a long time after we boarded; probably really close to noon. Sokka had pulled out my hair a few hours ago, and it was falling in my face, a wave in it from the strip of leather that had held it in place. I'd woken up, and he'd looked at me, still half asleep. I'd known then that I could sleep longer.

I lifted my head up and looked at him, and when I began to move too much, Sokka had awoken. He looked at me, kissed me, and then sat up.

"I still do not like Fire Nation ships. They're really… inhospitable, you know? They look like they weren't made to have people on them." I nodded. Sokka liked things with a bit of humanity to them- a personal touch. After a moment, I swung my feet over the edge and laid down.

I still wore my pajama bottoms, and my robe was buttoned unevenly. I laughed- I must have looked like a mess when I left Toph's sand castle.

"What's so funny?" Sokka asked.

"I look like a mess!" He looked at me, then smiled.

"No… you look beautiful. Your clothes just look funny." he looked down at himself, looking for faults like mine. He looked fine, but he hadn't tied his hair into his little "wolf tail". Or maybe he had, but he'd taken it out, lust like he'd done to mine. I stood up and walked across the room and opened my bag, pulling out my comb, pulling it through my hair, and putting it up. I then began to wonder if they had baths on board- we'd be on the ship for a couple days, and it'd be nice to look somewhat less heathen-y when we arrived. Sokka walked up behind me and pulled the comb out of my hand and repeated the procedure. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me.

"Good morning, Suki."

%%%%%%%%%

When we arrived on deck, Toph was playing a game with Aang and Katara was standing at the prow of the ship, summoning intricate webs of water and releasing them. Sokka led me in the direction that his stomach took him- the kitchen.

We got food, then decided to eat it on the deck with the others. Katara had finished her practice and came and sat by me, and Sokka had left to observe Toph and Aang's game.

"Is he over his whole moon thing?" I shook my head. "Stupid kid." I smiled in reply.

"Do you think he ever will, Katara?" I asked.

"Oh, I think so. He's pretty strong… this is one of his hardest battles to fight, and I'm sure he'll pull through. And if he doesn't… well, we can water whip him into shape!" She was joking ,but it didn't work as well as she had hoped. But she was trying to help, and I appreciated it, so I decided to humor her.

"I'm sure we can." I laughed a little, then ate another bite. We began gossiping about what had happened recently, and we didn't talk about it anymore, which was a relief.

I soon took my bowl back to the kitchen, and on my way back to the main deck, I saw Feng again.

"Hey Suki!" He ran to catch up to me.

"Hey Feng." I waited a moment, and we walked together.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. I guess I was moping somewhat obviously.

"It's a long story." He shrugged.

"I've got time." We had reached the main deck, and Sokka was nowhere to be seen. Katara and Aang were surfing below us, and Toph was laying flat on the ground, hands spread. I sat down on a mat next to the railing, and Feng sat across from me.

"So tell me about your troubles."

"Well, my boyfriend, Sokka, he has this ex…" I began, and soon I couldn't stop my recollection. I told him all about the first time I heard about it at the play, where he had shushed me, then to me asking Katara about it and her telling me to wait, and to be patient. I told him about how he had once tried to set aside his problems, but how Zuko had ruined it and Sokka had chickened out as soon as I reappeared, and how since then he had been able to kiss me, to be with me, during the night. I even told him about the mornings after, how he snuck into my room and slept in my bed with me.

"Oh." He didn't seem to know what to say.

"Yup."

"That stinks."

"Yup." I leaned back and looked at the sky- already the sun was beginning to set. "Hey… Thanks for listening Feng. I've got to find Sokka before-" I pointed up. He nodded, and I rose.

%%%%%%%%%%

Sokka was in our room, pulling my comb through his wet hair. He wore only his loose drawstring pants.

"Hey Suki!" He looked happy, but I was a little distracted by the wet hair.

'They have baths onboard?" I practically screamed, a huge smile covering my face. Finally! Soap!

"Yeah!" I tossed my arms around him, inhaling the deep, intensely male scent of his sandalwood soap. "You've been wanting a bath, huh?" Sokka laughed.

Sokka was always really warm. I guess it came from being from the South Pole- living in a land made of ice and snow, the temperatures being constantly freezing… You had to generate some serious heat to survive there comfortably. I pulled him tighter to me, and he did the same. Sokka's lips found mine after a moment, and the mood changed. He picked me up then shuffled backwards until he found the bed. He sat, his hands holding the small of my back. He kissed me like he was about to die, and I tried my hardest to return the favor. Soon, we broke apart, gulping down air desperately.

Sokka's eyes were intense- filled with passion and caring and… and desire. I was mesmerized by the look in them. He reached up and cupped my cheek.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He whispered. He kissed me again, slowly, less hurried- peacefully. Like all he wanted in this world was to never stop. He leaned back, and laid there, kissing me like the world had stopped. Coherent thoughts had abandoned me, leaving me to my senses- the softness of his lips, the way I was slowly becoming intoxicated by his smell, the feeling of his fingers drawing circles on my back, and the blissful silence surrounding us.

He pulled away, and I rolled off of him, balling up at his side. I was suddenly really tired- he relaxed me, robbed me of my sense, made me an inept warrior… And I loved it. Before I could fall asleep, Sokka said;

"Let me show you to the baths."

%%%%%%%%%%

Sokka led me down corridors and staircases, waking my senses again. He finally stopped outside of a door, and pulled me into his arms again.

"Enjoy yourself." He kissed me once, softly, then began heading back up the stairs, disappearing into the dark.

I opened the door, and found a kind woman who led me to a fresh, hot bath, and put sweet rose scented bath soaps in it for me. She gave me all sorts of other soaps and hair creams and towels, then left.

My bath was heavenly, and I exited relaxed, yet alert. My hair smelled like jasmine and the rest of me smelled like roses- I was submersed in a blissful state of cleanliness.

I arrived in my room, and found Sokka dressed and polishing his sword. I put my dirty clothes, and sat on the bed behind him. He still hadn't pulled up his hair, so I took to it with a comb and began pulling it back. When I finished, I kissed the top of his head, and laid back, staring at the ceiling peacefully.

A while later, Katara came in, announcing dinner. She waited by the door, making idle conversation with Sokka while I combed my hair back and Sokka pulled on a tunic and some slippers.

Life on the ship didn't change much. We slept in a lot, bathed a lot, and played a lot. We were all really relaxed- well, everyone except Toph, who was sorely missing the earth and seemed really nervous for most of the time.

The only thing that changed was that, on the fourth evening, we landed. All of us had visited the bathing rooms and become clean and fresh, and I had done Katara and Toph's hair. Mine never really changed much- just the front got pulled back, out of my face. All of us dressed in our best robes- Katara had her newest one, a robe to signify her as a water bending master. Toph wore one of silk, decorated sparsely with symbols of her family and her nation. She didn't want to let on that she was an earth bending master- she preferred having the element of innocence. I wore my Earth Kingdom robes that had been made for me before I had left the Fire Nation capitol, as well as a new pair of silk slippers and a golden miniature of a Kyoshi fan in my hair. Aang had the robes he had worn to Zuko's coronation. Sokka wore a water tribe warrior's outfit, minus the helmet. We all acted now as ambassadors of our nations and homes, symbolizing what was important to our culture.

To be honest, most of us were rather uncomfortable.

The ship docked, and our belongings were handed off to attendants. The Dai Li proceeded us, their leader captain proceeded them. The flanked us after we had exited in succession of rank- Aang went first, then Toph, then Katara, myself, then Sokka. I gripped my fans, nervous because I could already hear the din of a crowd assembled to see the Avatar. I glanced back, noticing that Sokka too held firmly to the hilt of Space Sword. He offered me an encouraging smile, though, and I returned it halfheartedly.

And then I laughed at myself- I'd helped to defeat Ozai, the former most powerful fire bender in the world. I was the captain of an elite squad of warriors. I had steered a crashing ship by its rudder to save Toph and Sokka. I had taken the warden of the most inescapable prison in the world hostage!

There was nothing scary about a crowd of adoring fans, not after I remembered all that.

%%%%%%%%%%

After passing through great door and the crowd, carefully walking up what seemed like a million stairs, and standing as Zuko introduced each of us, we were finally allowed in the palace.

We ate like… well, like the guests of a king. Zuko, however, did not dine with us- he had to go and attend a security meeting with his generals regarding the safety of his country while he was away, and then he had to make sure that our transportation was ready for us.

After our meal, we were escorted to an airship dock. The attendants from earlier were coming on and off, carrying things to the storage area. We would be flying through the night, and we would be allotted one day of rest once we reached Ba Sing Se. Zuko finally arrived, two attendants following him with a golden trunk. They passed us all and headed to the air ship.

"Zuko!" Came our chorus of happiness. All of us swamped him in a giant hug. Soon, Iroh came, and joined us.

Finally, we were all together.

%%%%%%%%%%

The ride on the airship was spectacularly dull until sunrise. The sky bloomed with the color spectacle- from navy to orange, red, pink… it was lovely.

"Sunrises are like flowers- they bloom in every color, coloring the boring fields of the sky." This was obviously Iroh, tossing out some metaphorical wisdom. Zuko wore plainclothes, and served us tea.

It was a serious case of déjà vu. Within an hour of the sun coming up, we arrived at the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Kuei was standing on the top of it beside Appa, who was being fed berries and apples by some children of the wall's guards.

We had been heartily welcomed.

**Author's note!: **hahaha fooled you! Well…. Probably not. But I have decided to move my little notes to the bottom so that maybe people read them since I've noticed that when people put authors notes at the bottom, I'm more likely to read them since at the top I'm always anticipating the story and usually skip over it.

But anyway, I'd like to apologize for the fact that this is the shortest chapter yet… but I was having a case of writers block so yeah. I tossed in a little Sukka fluff, but it didn't block the story, in my opinion. The whole ship ride was about three and a half days and I figured that on an ex war ship there wasn't much to do for a non-bender. Plus Suki is kind of not apart of the group as much as the others are, since her only real tie is with Sokka.

I digress. The gang is finally in Ba Sing Se ( I had originally planned them to make it there in the last chapter but I write a lot more than I thought I would) and I'm pretty sure the next chapter is gonna be ridiculously huge since I have a ton that I have to throw in there to set up the main conflict and all that fun stuff… but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the entire story so far!

PLEASE REVIEW! I have over 500 hits, but only the fabulous FangedSerena is reviewing! I'd love some constructive criticism, some encouragement… anything except flames, really.

End longest authors note EVER.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome, Avatar Aang! And also Fire Lord Zuko!" Kuei, the Earth king said. To him, the rest of us were not as important, so therefore not worth addressing. Plus I think he still had a problem with me and the other Kyoshi Warriors, because of Azula.

We all boarded Appa (who had apparently left for Ba Sing Se when we had boarded the ship) and flew to the Inner Ring of the city. The earth king was riding on the monorail in a compartment he had had furnished for himself… since he was the first king to have seen the outer wall, he had grown to like riding around his city, but of course, he had to do it in style.

"They still haven't abolished the ring system?" Katara asked.

"Of course not! I told you, this city is TERRIBLE." Toph replied. She was the only one of us to have been here since, which was funny since she despised this place.

"Aang, maybe you should suggest he change it?" Katara gently tried to give him the nudge in that sort of direction. Katara was definitely the woman behind Aang- she always tried to get him to use his diplomatic powers for good.

"Yeah… that's probably a good idea." He was looking down at the city below us. We had passed over the inner wall a moment ago, and were above the Lower Ring. Suddenly, Aang jumped out of the saddle, his glider in hand. He dropped a hundred feet or so and then caught the air and flew over, and we could hear the roar of the citizens. Their savior, the Avatar, had finally arrived.

"He sure loves the people, doesn't he." Sokka said matter-of-factly.

"No only that, they really love him." Katara sounded proud of him, as if his good nature was a product of her doing. Sometimes I wondered if she loved him like a girlfriend, or loved him like a mother. I didn't really think that there should be a both in that mix.

The rest of the short flight was spent watching Aang as he flew over the city, gaining the adoring shouts of the crowds. He finally landed on the steps of the capitol, and a moment later, the giant bison did as well. Katara jumped off, then gave Toph a hand by spotting her. Sokka climbed over onto Appa's head and we took off, landing Appa towards the back of the palace. Sokka was taking us to Bosco's quarters, where Appa would reside in the lap of luxury for the duration of the festival. I still had issues with the fact that the king's bear had his own quarters in the capitol of the city, while the people living in the Lower Ring had to share houses and combine their rent just to make it in the city.

I remembered when I had done my stint as a security guard for the refugees entering the city. I remembered helping these people move their possessions into the rails and helping them keep track of their kids. I didn't actually do much security, but more acted as their first friend on the way to freedom. I knew a lot of these people by name, and I hated the way they were being treated. Most of their villages were still being put back together; still others were being claimed by new provinces and they were not going to allow these people to come back to their homes. The politics of the earth kingdom had not gotten better since the war ended. For the most part, they were getting worse and becoming more corrupt. If Aang could change it, I would come back here and be happy to see the Impenetrable City.

Sokka and I helped pull the saddle off of Appa so that he could relax more comfortably, but were soon shooed away by the animal's attendants. Since we were guests, we were supposed to live the life of luxury. Neither Sokka or I were used to this, as we were people who preferred to work for what we had. For me at least, I felt more distinguished knowing that I had earned things for myself.

At the palace, all of our friends were lounging in the badger-mole themed throne room, enjoying platters of finger food. Toph played with her bracelet of meteorite while talking, or rather listening, to Katara, and Kuei, Aang and Zuko were discussing, I suppose, royal matters. It seemed like we were doing a lot of sitting around, and all I could do was hope that Aang was making progress with the abolishment of the System. Sokka went for the food and then to talk to Katara, and, instead of following like I would normally do, I decided to go and sit with the Earth King, Zuko, and the Avatar. I wanted to know what was going on.

"Sir, you've seen how your people are living. You know that it isn't right to treat these refugees like prisoners. It's true, soon, some of them will leave, but others have had their home land claimed and can't go back. The ring system traps them in this… this inhumane hole! It's impossible for them to escape!" Aang had now gotten into this argument, and I smiled. The avatar shared my perspective.

"Avatar Aang, I understand your concern, but my city is simply too full! I have thousands of these refugees living in all three of the rings! I have no room, and the provinces are still negotiating with one another. No matter how much power I might have, it is tremendously important for those provinces to decide their own fate. They cannot wage war on one another, but they still do. The wage a war borne of smite. I approve the final draft, it is true, but I can't make the corrections myself. I can only approve or disapprove, and if I disapprove, they just go back to their negotiations." Kuei looked really helpless. Aang looked annoyed. Zuko looked thoughtful. None of them had noticed me yet.

"Kuei, would it help if we could somehow move a certain amount of families out of Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

" If we could do that, our city would be indescribably more healthy for our people." I finally just sat down where I was, content enough with my listening quality.

"Well… If they would agree to it, my nation has some land that we could spare. We could probably move maybe ten thousand or so people out, give them homes and jobs." Zuko proposed. At that moment, Zuko became my temporary hero. He had suggested a solution that all of these poor people would benefit from- they would have homes, room enough for their families, and jobs. There was only one problem…

"Zuko, most of them probably still don't trust you. It would take a lot to convince them." Exactly. They had been spurned by the fire nation once, and they knew all about his past. It was like when Katara had held a grudge against him while the rest of us had accepted the fact that he had seriously come to our side. But he had gotten even her to trust him, especially after his first betrayal. Plus, he had been the reason that the Earth Kingdom wasn't a field of ashes. He had been pretty useful. I stood up again and ventured slowly towards them, an idea forming in my mind.

"Well… Maybe Zuko could…" Aang began, dropping the thought.

"You could give a highly inspirational speech!" The Earth King said.

"That would never work." I began. All three of them looked up at me. Aang looked a little abashed that he hadn't sensed me moving close and listening to them.

"Why not?" Kuei questioned, his tone telling how insulted he was. He didn't really understand the people's thoughts.

"Those people are sick and tired of hearing words. They are done listening to people saying things. What they want is for people to show them that they are actually _doing _something. So if you can demonstrate successfully and convince them of your desire to really help them, they would have a higher possibility of trusting you." Zuko looked at me expressionlessly. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking, calculating my words. He was deciding if I was right, or if he could do this before the festival was up. Though spirits would be high, many people would be reminded that they didn't live as well as the other people in their cities. If they would find out that they would have another chance to start over, really start over, this would be a remarkable thing.

"Suki's right." I smiled. " But if we really tried to convince them, what would it take?" Zuko looked at me. OF all of them, Zuko and I were the ones who would have the most experience.

"Firstly, we'd have to be positive that we had the land and that it was fertile and could also be developed. We would have to build houses- decent homes- and then we would need to take the families there and let them move in. we'd have to have jobs and allow for settlement. It would take a while, but if we went about it well and decently, then we could begin setting more up, or expanding these little colonies." Zuko smiled.

"Exactly what I was thinking." As we continued making plans and discussing, Aang and the Earth King left us and were soon replaced by some of Zuko's servants, who took dictation and brought us maps of the unused land and yet others of the under populated cities and villages. We began to fill both, and found room for at least ten thousand people to live comfortably, and all while keeping the families together. There would be jobs and food and homes and money, so it seemed, in theory, like an excellent plan. Zuko took up his belongings to his room, thanking me for my help. Zuko was going to begin writing letters and sending hawks to his generals and governors so they could begin the preparations. He also told me that, if I wanted to, I could help to oversee the villages and growth. I replied that I would think about it- I might have prior engagements on Kyoshi or in other places, but I definitely wanted to do it.

After Zuko left, I realized that I was exhausted. Everyone else had already gone to sleep while I was plotting and planning.

I asked a servant to show me to my room, and also to tell me where the bath house was. She was a young girl, and she was very nice. Her name was Xu.

"Okay. Thank you!" I entered my room, and before I even looked around, I opened my door again. "Um, Xu? Do you think you could show me where Sokka's room is?" She giggled and blushed, nodding. Just from her reaction, I blushed. I guess I wasn't acting like a proper lady, but I was a warrior. Prim and proper and society was not my thing.

We walked down a few hallways and she finally stopped outside of a door that had green glowing light emanating from below the door.

"This is master Sokka's room." She blushed a little more, then scurried away. I took a deep breath, then knocked.

"Sokka?" I said softly when there was no answer. I quietly pushed the door opened, and I saw Sokka laying on the ground, his blankets twisted all around him. He cradled his pillow in his arms.

"oh Sokka…" I sighed and sat beside his sleeping form. " Are you proud of me? I helped my people. I came up with the idea that will save this city. I channeled you. I was thinking about how you always try to come up with creative solutions to big problems… I hope you think I did a good job." He kept sleeping. I sat, watching him. The window was open, and the moon shone through, bright and crescent shaped. How long had we been talking? It must have been forever. I looked at the green crystals lit at the writing desk, but I saw no paper, no ink, and no brushes. I could only wonder what he was doing.

I left the room as quietly as I had entered and went back to my room. I changed my clothes and washed up, then sat on my bed.

I did not want to sleep alone tonight.

I took the foot blanket off the end of my bed and wrapped it around me. Barefoot, I crept through the corridors quietly.

As I was about to turn into Sokka's hallway, I stopped. Zuko stood at the end of it, talking to, of all people, Katara.

"- And Pakku and I began to rebuild the homes and the defense wall. So anyway, what have you been doing?" He and Katara seemed completely at ease- there was nothing awkward about their conversation, which struck me as strange.

"Well, Aang and I have been making visits all around the world doing treaties and all sorts of things. And Suki and I hatched this plan to move some of the people out of the over populated areas and into the unused land in the Fire Nation. I already sent out plans." He sounded happy.

"That's great!" She hugged him. All of us wanted to help the world, and this was only the beginning. He hugged her back, burying his head in her shoulder. As the hug continued, they began whispering. Their heads pulled back and I blushed… Was this really happening? I cowered behind the corner pillar, looking through the smallest crack.

Their foreheads came together, and Katara was blushing. I'm sure my eyes were crazy wide. Katara was with Aang, and Zuko was with Mai. Mai was even supposed to be arriving tomorrow.

Zuko leaned in and closed their distance, his lips touching hers briefly. He pulled away a fraction, but she went back to his lips, and then they dashed apart.

"Wh- what are we doing?" Katara asked. Both of them were blushing, both looked shocked, but at the same time… They both looked like they wanted to go back.

"I have no idea…" Zuko whispered, taking a step back.

"We can't do this!" Katara said, backing down the hall towards me. I pulled myself into the shadows, listening to her light foot steps run down the hall right past me. After I was sure she was clear, I peeked through the crack again.

Zuko was still standing, a blush full no his cheeks. He ran a hang through his hair and then touched his lips. He grasped behind him, pulling his door open. He shut it quietly after retreating into the room.

I waited a moment, then tip toed down to Sokka's room. He was still fully asleep, and the moon was still not even in the center of the sky. I had a good few hours left before I would have to wake up.

I crawled into Sokka's bed and snuggled beneath my blanket. There were a few pillows still on the bed, and I grabbed one. I laid for a moment in peace, but then I realized the sun would hit me in the butt really early, which would suck. There were curtains all around the bed, so I shut three of them. I left the one that opened to Sokka open. The moon light still filtered gently through the semi- sheer fabric, soothing me. Even if the Moon Spirit hated me, I was still soothed by the light.

In the morning, I woke up much later than I would normally, but not as late as I could have. Sokka still laid on the floor, snoring away. I rolled over and watched him for a while, smiling. I didn't want the day to begin. I would rather lay here all day in this huge comfortable bed, going in and out of a state of sleep. I rolled over again onto my pillow and pulled the blankets up to my shoulders, relishing the soft fabric and the light, clean smell. In moments I was drifting back to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%

About a half hour later, Sokka woke up.

"Suki?" He asked, standing over me. He still sounded sleepy I rolled over and looked up at him, smiling.

"Hi." He smiled back at me and sat on the bed besides me.

"Hi." We sat staring at one another for a little while. He had the funniest bed hair and sleep in his eyes still, and I'm sure I didn't look too much better.

"I missed you last night." He said, laying back against the head board and yanking his blanket onto the bed again. He pet my head as I moved closer to his side.

"I was changing the world." Sokka looked at me curiously.

"What could you and Scarface talk about that would change the world?" I smiled.

"Well… I came up with a plan to move all of the people out of here who are being oppressed. We're going to transport them to the under populated cities and the unused country land and help them live comfortably and prosperously."

"Suki! That's great!" He leaned down and kissed me. "I'm so proud."

"I was trying to think like you…" I whispered, blushing. He stood up.

"This is gonna be great! How many people will you be able to move?" I smiled and sat up, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed. I stretched my arms up and yawned.

"Well, we're thinking around ten thousand…" He kissed me again, then picked me up and swirled me around. He was supremely happy. Just then, Xu walked in, bearing a new set of Water Tribe robes for Sokka. She blushed- Sokka was only wearing his under garments. I blushed.

"Hey, thanks!" Sokka didn't even realize what he was wearing, but only acted out of the good news his day had began with. He accepted the robes, and Xu looked at me. I waved, and so did she. Then she bowed and exited.

"Do you know her?" Sokka asked. I nodded.

"She showed me here last night." I stood and went to Sokka's bag and took out his comb. "Sit." I gestured to the floor beneath the bed, and he obliged. As I did his hair, he told me of the dreams he had had the night previously- he always shared them with me, and together we came up with nonsense meanings for them. I noticed that he had stopped shaving the hair around his wolf tail, favoring the easier to maintain shortness. I ran my fingers through it. Sokka leaned back and smiled, and we began to play our little meanings game. I tossed around the idea of telling him about what I had witnessed the night before, but decided it would be better left secret. If it was supposed to be known about, it would be.

When Sokka stood to get dressed, I decided to do the same. In my room, a gorgeous silken robe bearing a design of flowers and tiny fans awaited me. Pots of make up had been set out for me to apply at my will, as well as an array of hair accessories and jewels. Deep emerald green slippers had been laid out for me as well. I was suddenly very, very excited to girl up.

Katara burst into my room after I had dressed, wearing her new robe. She was ecstatic. Katara enjoyed getting girl once in a while as well, and neither of us had had a real opportunity to in quite a while.

"Oh Suki! aren't these gorgeous!" I agreed- Katara wore yet another symbolic robe, but this one was more ornate… more classic. She had a traditional robe, but this one had a large tie around the waist, and her hair was already styled, the top half pulled back. She had her beads in, holding blue ribbons in that went back and wove into a long, thin braid that wrapped around her bun. The rest of her hair was loose and curly, but it was more tame than usual.

She instantly decided to attack my hair, still in its normal bedraggled and messy bed head style. She wanted to put in the biggest, craziest hair piece she could, but my hair was thankfully too short for that.

Instead, she opted to put a straightening balm in and tug it all back, taking a miniature of my normal headpiece and sticking it on top. She put a light stain on my lips and a pinkish powder on my face. Katara topped off the make up with a thin line of kohl outlining my eyes. Finally, she let me look in the mirror.

My hair looked surprisingly great; a demure bun that had two small braids coming out of it, then tucked up into the back. Two golden hair sticks held them and the tiny golden miniature in place. I wasn't wearing an inordinate amount of make up, so I was satisfied.

Katara cleaned the brushes and then gave her face the same treatment, and then looked at me.

"You look stunning." I told her, slipping on my boots.

"You're not going to wear your new slippers?" She seemed shocked that I wouldn't.

"I don't trust this city. I'd rather be able to run and fight." She observed me as I slipped on my loose pants that I had worn in the Fire Nation and then slip my fans into my belt. Here, I would be permitted to carry them. I was a warrior, and I knew Sokka would have Space sword. I could tell Katara had her water skin on her, and Toph was surrounded by her element. Everyone would have a means of protecting themselves.

After observing myself in the mirror, I decided that the robes were long enough to hide the large square boots. I nodded, and turned to Katara.

We both went out into the hall, and I sealed my room. We walked down the hall arm in arm, chatting about the festivities.

**Author's note: **My, my, look at that! I would say that that is compensation for the last chapter.

So… here's my commentary! In the beginning, you see Suki agreeing with Toph on the dislike of Ba Sing Se. All of the refugees are still there, since I decided it would probably take a while to rebuild hundreds of homes and villages. She wants to make a change.

Also, we see Aang fail to be the one who actually comes up with the good solution. Suki originated the idea, and she came up with the solution. I wanted to separate her from Sokka in this chapter so we could see her B.A. skills. I wanted also to give her and Sokka another thing in common, just to make the bond seem stronger. There's also a little fluff, but not a lot. I kinda hope that the amount in the last chapter can compensate for this.

Last but not least… ZUTARA DRAMA! Yep, I am a Zutarian to the core- they are one of my favorite couples. I actually only like one, possibly two cannon couples, so expect things to get mixed up.

Hope you enjoyed!PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

We were seated in one of the boxes in the great hall that had been built especially for the festival. The king stood on the stage in the center, flanked by Bosco and his generals. He was nearing the end of his half hour long speech, and we had clapped and shouted several times, but now, it was really boring. He was succeeding at saying words of intense wisdom and making the crowd feel reverent and excited, but I was not one for speeches.

Finally, _finally, _he finished, and we all stood. The festivities had officially began, and we were allowed to go and look about. Our group stood and filed out of the box and into the hallway.

"Hey, guys?" Zuko asked us. He wore his crown and I was still a little unnerved by his new, regal appearance.

"Yeah?" Aang asked. He looked like he was ready to have some fun- he was only 114, and he loved to do things that kids liked to do. We were all still kids, but some of us were governing nations and creating peace in the world, so I guess it was a little different.

"Before we go, do you think we can find Mai? She's supposed to be arriving soon." We all agreed- it wasn't a hard request.

"Oh, and has anyone seen Toph?" Katara asked. I looked around- how could I not notice that the little bender girl wasn't here?

"I think she went to deal with the Dai Li. They're supposed to be coming with us, or something." Aang replied. We were outside on the main steps of the palace by this time, and Aang was kneeling on the ground, sending little cyclones out in different directions.

"I'll go get her, and Mai." Zuko told us, walking off. I sat on the ground, and Sokka and Katara joined me. We sat silently, watching the spinning air tops fly off. Sokka took out his sword and began to draw in the dirt with its tip, attempting to draw a Momo duplicate. I loved how childish his drawings were.

It seemed to take forever for Zuko to arrive. We chatted idly, but mostly, we wanted to go and see the city, the festival, and the people. I was planning on dragging Sokka down to the Lower Ring and visiting with some people, then we would go to the Upper Ring and see Iroh in his tea shop, where all of us had agreed to meet.

"Uh, guys? I think I found some people who said they knew you." All of us turned to see Toph, the Dai Li, Mai and…. The rest of the Warriors! I stood up and embraced each of them. Not a one wore their uniforms, and I got to see how pretty they all looked dressed up. Back home, we didn't have too many reasons to get ourselves looking fancy.

"Oh spirits, you're all here!" We had a little group hug, and then Ty Lee's head popped out.

"Suki! This is great- all of us are here!" She bounced over to Mai and Zuko, tossing her arms over their shoulders. I witnessed Mai smile for the first time. It was sort of shocking.

"Well, I guess we can go!" Sokka was still intently scraping pictures in the dirt, so I pulled him up. All of us evacuated the steps and head our separate ways.

%%%%%%%%%%

Two of the girls came with Sokka and I, and the rest bounced off in pairs of two and clusters of three. Their names were Tomi and Yuri, and they were three years younger than me.

"So where should we go fi-" I began asking Sokka, before he ran way to look at the things the merchants were selling. Sokka thought it was lame to be in touch with his feminine side, but he loved shopping more than anyone I knew. I looked around the area we were at- about a block up and to the left, there were people sitting at tables, conversing happily.

"Hey Sokka, the girls and I are going to sit down over there." I told him. He pointed to the place, and I nodded. He went back to his browsing, and Tomi, Yuri and I all trudged to the table.

"So Suki, what have you done since you left?" Tomi asked me.

"Um… I came here?" I said, not sure what they wanted to know.

"Oh… So Sokka hasn't tried anything?" I smiled- the girls didn't know anything about a certain moon goddess and her former relationship with Sokka.

"Nope… Nothing exciting." They looked disappointed. I was their superior, the oldest among them, and one of the few who had a boyfriend. I guess they wanted affirmation that love was worth it, and while I knew it was, I couldn't supply them with the answer they wanted.

"Why are you still with him, then?"

"Because I love him, and he loves me!" I said, smiling even more. I wondered who had given these girls their education in the arts of romance- not me, to be certain. Maybe it had been their stint in jail that had made them become skeptical of the things people said made life worth living.

"But… you're not getting anything out of it!" Yuri added.

"There's more to love than the physical. it's the emotions, the experiences that make it real. Like, when its really early in the morning and you've barely slept and you just _know _you look terrible… Then he sees you, and he looks at you like you're a goddess and you feel like the world stops, and it's just the two of you. That feeling is what makes love worth it." They looked at me, and I could see them imagining the scene I had described, and then I saw them realize what I meant. Yuri smiled hugely, twirling a piece of her long, brown hair. Tomi giggled.

"Suki!" Sokka walked up behind me, reached over my shoulder and placing a small parcel in from of me.

"Sokka! You didn't spend your money on me, did you?" I blushed.

"Who else would I spend it on?" He kissed my cheek. I pulled the twine that held the brown paper in place, and it fell open to reveal… A gemstone?

"What is it, Sokka?" He grinned at me, a secret dancing in his eyes.

"Something very important." I looked at him, frowning playfully. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon. Oh, and you need to help me pick the last piece." I looked down at the deep green stone, then smiled. Sokka would probably wait until later to tell me- until I didn't have two little warriors with me. I wrapped the stone up and stuck it into my belt, safe and hidden.

"Hey, we're gonna go and find the others- we're going to meet for lunch. See you later?" Tomi said, standing. I nodded and waved as they flounced off, giggling.

"So… What was this last part?" I asked. Sokka sat across from me.

"Do you like gold or red better? Or any other color that you think would go well with the stone." I thought about it.

"Well, either a light gold or a cream color." He nodded, and we stood and continued to walk.

%%%%%%%%%%

Finally, we were in the Lower Ring. Sokka left me again to go and search the vendors again. I walked to the home of a family whose child Katara had delivered- Ying and Than and their daughter, Hope. I knocked on the door of an address I had memorized, which was then answered by a now two year old Hope. She looked at me, trying to remember who I was. When she couldn't, she backed up slowly, then ran away, yelling "Mommy!".

"What is it, Hope?" Ying asked, her voice slowly approaching. When she saw me, she put her daughter down and embraced me.

"Suki! Oh my, you look so pretty! We've missed you!" Than walked up, scooping his daughter up and smiling.

"May I come in?" I asked. Ying grabbed my arm and led me down her short hallway and into the kitchen, where she set out sticky buns and tea. Ying and Than sat down, but hope didn't seem to sure.

"Hope, don't you remember your aunt Suki? She came and watched you while we worked all the time!" Hope just stared at me. Instead of trying to remind her of our past, I just offered her a piece of a sticky bun, and she accepted, settling herself into my lap. I understood the language of children.

I talked to the family for a long time, asking about the state of the place, if anything had gotten better, and anything else we stumbled upon. An hour passed, and I had to go.

"Ying, Than, it's been great seeing you guys!" I still held the child in my arms. She was clinging to me, just like she used to.

"Suki! Please don't go… we have to go to work, and nobody is here to watch Hope." Than said, tickling his daughter's tummy. She laughed an adorable laugh and smiled.

"Well, I promised I would meet the avatar and our friends in a little while… I could just take her with me and bring her back later tonight, if you want." And Sokka was waiting for me. Ying nodded.

"She'd probably be safer with you than with anyone else." She said. Ying went to a room and fumbled around in the dark for a few moments, then emerged holding a bag and a sling. I slid Hope into the sling and put her on my back. Sokka would carry the bag. We said our farewells and Than gave me instructions, and we left.

About three blocks away, I found Sokka sitting at a little table on the street, his arm laden with small packages and unused scrolls.

"Sokka, you didn't buy anything else for me, right?" I asked.

"Only one thing. But it's a surprise so you- Suki, is that a baby on your back?" Sokka pointed and I nodded.

"Do you remember Hope? That baby that Katara delivered? Yeah, this is her." He looked at her, then smiled. Sokka had a secret love of babies.

"Well why do you have her?" He asked, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

" Her parents had to work and I agreed to watch her for them." He nodded, and we began walking towards Iroh's tea shop.

%%%%%%%%%%

The surprising thing about Hope was that we all knew her. Not just those of us who had been there at her birth, but also Iroh and Zuko too.

"How do you know her?" Aang asked, entertaining the girl by making bubbles filled with fire. He never let her touch them, though.

"I… I almost stole food from her parents." Zuko admitted, looking down. That had to have been from before he joined us.

"And I met her on a train! She was such a cute child…" He smiled and passed around another round of jasmine tea.

Our entire gang was sitting on the floor around the child, watching her bemusement. Then Toph sensed something.

"Guys… I think that she might be an earth bender!" She sat down excitedly.

"How do you know?" Katara asked.

"She sends out a signal. Here, lets see." She slammed her foot on the ground, and a stone flew in through the window. Toph caught it easily.

"Hope! Come here, Hope. Can you do something for me?" Hope nodded, watching the girl with misty eyes. Toph told her to copy the movement- She sat on her knees, and raised her hands, fingers pointing to the sky. The rock levitated a few inches, and then she let it drop.

Aang helped Hope sit in the correct position, then position her hands. She raised her hands, and the rock went up as well.

"Toph! You're right, she's a little tiny bender!" Sokka said, tossing back his cup of tea. I smiled at him, and he hugged me.

"I bet Ying and Than don't even know!" Toph told us. Another hour was spent watching Toph and the baby bond through their skills.

"Suki, There's a messenger here for you." Zuko told me. I walked to the door, and found Than standing at the door.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi! So… I can take Hope back with me now, if you want. I have three more hours in my shift, but she can come. I'm used to taking her."

" No, no it's fine! She can come with us to the palace and I can bring her back tomorrow. It's no problem." He smiled at me. "But Than, I think you should come see this. We found out that hope can do something sort of amazing." He stepped in the building curiously. I led him to where we were all sitting, where his daughter and a blind girl sat, surrounded by rocks.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Show him, Toph!" Toph helped the girl into position, and then told her to punch the air. Hope obeyed, and a rock went flying towards me, hitting me in the leg. I winced, knowing I would have a bruise later.

"You see? Than, your daughter is an earth bender!" he looked amazed.

"That's so great!" He smiled. "How did you find out?" I told him how Toph had figured it out, and he seemed overjoyed. He told us about how there hadn't been another bender in their family for fifty years, and how they were worried the gene had died out in the family. We gave him a cup of tea, and he left, thanking us again.

Iroh had closed his tea shop and returned to his apartments, bidding us good night. Toph's Dai Li agents were nowhere to be seen, and my Warriors were probably at the local pubs, partying. I knew I would have to go make rounds to gather them all up.

"Suki." Zuko said, calling my attention. Sokka had a now fully asleep Hope settled in a sling on his back. He had put all his packages in the bag, and I carried that.

"What's up?" I asked, gently pulling a fan from my belt. I held its base and flared the razor sharp steel of the fan out, its weight and width giving me comfort. I was always on edge at night, for some reason. I always had been.

"In two days, I am going to announce my housing plan. In two months, we are going to get the first group of people to head to the first town." He smirked at my full grin. Zuko was a good leader, and he didn't care if you were from his nation or not. He just wanted to help. Plus, in about a day he had managed to begin the changes that would help the world become what it needed to be. In two months, everything about this city would change! I could begin to enjoy the celebration now.

"Are there schools? Healers? Job opportunities?" He nodded to each, and I became almost giddy.

But as I felt the surge of happiness, I also saw the men and women who were dressed in black, aiming throw-able weaponry of all sorts, bows and arrows, cross bows, swords- anything you could possibly imagine- right at our group.

**Authors Note! **Ahh, the comfort of a cliff hanger. I've decided that I want to get two chapters written every week, and I think I will post both on Tuesdays at different times.

Oh ,and also, I've been reading these other fics on here- Taang based shipping, with a fair amount of Sukka and Zutara- and I am so absorbed. I think that all of you should just go check them out- ther first is called "A Matter of Honor' and its sequel, "The Art of Getting Some." Seriously amazing plot and writing. Check it out!

Last thing- the next story in this little series is supposed to be Smellershot. If you really liked this, would you actually go on the see how the bigger plot plays out? Leave a comment!

Thanks again to FangedSerena4, Hank-O-Holic, and BloodIronAngel for their reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

I watched them for a second longer. I guess Zuko had seen the lack of focus in my eyes towards his words, and he looked in that direction as well. He yelled the words that I hadn't been able to.

"We're under attack!" And a knife came hurtling towards his head. I jumped out and deflected it with the fan that was already in my hand, quickly grabbing the second. Zuko watched, somewhat astounded. I was about to ask for Sokka's help, and I remembered the baby. Oh, spirits.

Katara threw some ice daggers at the person who had tossed the knife, effectively knocking them down and pinning them.

"Sokka! The baby!" Sokka realized he had Hope then, and he began to run. Toph went with him, tossing boulders at the people and pulling up walls to deflect the arrows.

It was suddenly like the times before- when we had had to fight and protect ourselves and others. We worked as a team, each of us knowing the other's strengths and maneuvers. Katara whipped people, Zuko made the arrows disintegrate into ash, Mai tossed some of her own weaponry, and Aang blocked attacks and knocked them out. All of us made it onto the roof within moments, mounting our own attack. It did not take long for them to fall back. Instead of just getting away like the others, I grabbed one of the people who had been pinned by Mai. It was a young girl with angry green eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She smirked at me evilly.

"Blood." She whispered.

"Whose blood?" I shook her a little.

" The blood of those who have power." So they were after Zuko. He had an inordinate amount of power… But so did the Earth King, Kuei, Sokka's father, Hakoda, whoever was the leader of the Northern Water Tribe, and Aang. We had two of those people with us.

"Don't even try it. The war is over. We are at peace!"

"We will never be at peace until the great Phoenix King Ozai is on the throne!" I let go of her and stepped back, disgusted. She watched me, smiling a smile so similar to the one of the young Princess Azula that I was unnerved. She kept watching me until I left her lying there, unable to move.

Rebellion was already in action.

%%%%%%%%%%

At the palace, we held an emergency meeting. Sokka hugged me fiercely, happy that I hadn't done something stupid and gotten hurt. He held my hand as we sat.

"Where's Hope?" I whispered. "Asleep and on her way home. Toph and the Dai Li offered to take her." I nodded. She would be as safe with them as she would be with us, probably even more so. We turned our heads back to the people speaking. Zuko had ordered Iroh to come here, for his safety. He had played a huge role in the war as well, and the rebellion could easily decide to target him. Aang Katara, Zuko, Mai, Iroh, Kuei, Sokka and I were all here, and Toph would be joining us soon.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"Obviously an attack on us." Zuko replied, his hand curling and uncurling into a fist. He was trying to control his rage.

"Well duh! But by who?" Katara retorted. She didn't miss being in danger constantly.

"A resistance. Ozai's resistance." Everyone looked at me, surprised.

"Suki, how do you know?" Sokka inquired, shocked at my knowledge.

" I cornered a girl. She said that 'they wanted blood' and that 'there would be no peace until the great Phoenix King Ozai was on the throne.'" Zuko pounded his fist on the table.

"Why can nobody just take a good thing? We have no war, and the destroyed villages are being rebuilt. What else can I do?" He sounded anguished.

"Nephew, it isn't something you did. It's the old followers who grew hungry for the power that Ozai could have offered them." Iroh spoke calmly, as if he had foreseen this.

"But it was a young girl! Around Aang's age! What could Ozai have offered her?" I asked curiously.

"She could be a child of one of the old generals. They could all have been the scorned semi royalty of the past." Mai interjected. "I would know. A lot of the kids I knew then were out raged when the Avatar here defeated Ozai. They lost their fancy palaces and servants, and they became normal citizens who had to work for what they had. I remember how angry I had been when I found out that Zuko here hadn't let my father keep his position, but then I realized what had happened. I could see what was going on, and I could tell that it was for the better. Sure, I don't have all my silken robes and jewels, but those aren't important." The entire table stared at her, shocked. This was maybe the most hopeful, progressive speech any of us had heard from her. It was also the longest, which was what doubled the shock factor.

"What? I can speak, you know." We snapped out of it, then focused on her words. She had a grand point. It was naïve of us to assume that those who had been stripped of their power and wealth would be okay with it.

"What do they call themselves?" Kuei asked me, speaking for the first time.

"I have no idea. Why?"

"Because then we could put out notices for their arrest." Zuko snorted.

"They managed to come together right beneath your nose without being discovered. I don't think that they are broadcasting their identities." He replied, the corners of his mouth dropping further than usual.

"Well, if we can find that girl again, we can probably get some information out of her. I think I got a pretty decent look at her." They all looked at me.

"Suki, I think you have a date with a painter." Katara told me, a smile on her lips. She could ride a little bit of hope a long way. Toph walked in the door right then, though I had guessed she had been listening at the door.

"And I'm sure they have a very Dai Li type hiding place. It probably couldn't hurt to go and look for it." She said, then added, " The baby made it home safely, no worries." I nodded.

"You kids should probably get some sleep. We'll look for them tomorrow." Iroh told us, effectively putting an end to the meeting.

%%%%%%%%%%

Sokka walked me back to my room, gave me a hug ,and then turned the corner without saying anything. It was very un- Sokka like.

I slept lightly, like I had during the war. It didn't make for a restful night, especially since I felt on edge each and every time I woke up after hearing some noise or getting the feeling that something foreign was touching me. I got up at dawn, feeling like sleeping

any longer would seem torturous. Today I forwent the fancy apparel and decided to make an appearance as a Warrior-boots, armor, face paint- the whole shebang.

When I arrived in the dining hall, I found that I was not alone. Katara, Toph, and Zuko all sat around, waiting for food to arrive. I also noticed that I was not alone in my desire to feel more protected- Katara wore the clothes she usually went to battle in, Zuko wore military armor, and Toph was bare foot, as opposed to the sole-less slippers she had worn yesterday.

"Rough night?" I asked. Everyone except the blind thirteen year-old had bags under their eyes. Toph could feel anyone approaching from a mile away, and kick their butt from that distance as well.

"Of course. It felt like old times again. I didn't miss that." Katara told me, bitterness in her voice. She had believed that peace would finally find us, and that her entire life being lived in turmoil and fear of attack would change. Either that, or she had become accustomed to being able to sleep all night and was bitter over it.

I sat down beside Katara, removing my fans from my belt and placing them in my lap. Food was served, and we dug in. Sokka joined us after we had finished and were sitting around, lazily. Once he had served himself and was shoving food down his throat, my warriors entered, begging me to provide them with some tea to cure some massive hangovers. I sighed and ordered a pot of boiling water, then went to my room to get the tin filled with the roots and leaves that the Kyoshi apothecary had blended for this purpose. By the time I was back in the room, the water had arrived and cups had been passed out to each of the girls. I counted seven girls, alarm hitting me as I realized that there should actually be eight. Ty Lee was missing.

"Tomi, where's Ty Lee?" The girl removed her face from her arms, looking around.

"I… I don't know!" Ty lee was normally very punctual and she didn't often partake in spirits, so this was very strange.

"Mai isn't here either." Zuko remarked. "Maybe they're together. I'll go look for them." I finished putting the loose tea in the cups, then poured water over them. I knew from experience that the resulting brew was foul and that it usually made my warriors rethink drinking- back home, there wasn't much of an opportunity to do so, and this was probably their first encounter, for the most part.

I sat down and watched a few of them grab their cups and drink a couple gulps before gagging. The two or three who had encountered it watched the steam rise from the cups wearily before grabbing them and downing their contents in one go. It was easier to handle, that way. I trained the girls in the ways of combat and some of the rites of life, but other than that, they fended for themselves. I would answer questions and help when I could. Everyone had to live for themselves, however, and I could not always be there to guide my subordinates. Zuko reentered the room with Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee had not drunk the night before and was as bright and cheery as ever. She even was walking on her hands, for Kyoshi's sake!

"Where were you?" I asked her as she came back to her feet and sat in a chair across from me.

"Mai and I were just-" She began excitedly, before Mai cut her off.

"We took a walk." She finished, bored. I noticed Toph twitch out of the corner of my eye. Mai was lying, and Toph knew it. I would ask her about it later, since she hadn't yet ousted her. I would also have to talk to Ty Lee, always a thrilling prospect… not.

I asked the girls to meet with me in two hours in my room, and they nodded. I could already tell that the ones who wore no face paint would probably spend the better part of those two hours in their beds, allowing the tea to do its job. I stood up and kissed Sokka, whispering in his ear "Good morning." I looked at Toph, deciding that I would wait for her in the throne room. Here, among fighters and ex- enemies, strategy was the best path.

I left the room and went to go and look at the city from the terrace-below, I could see vendors trading with people dressed in their best clothing, and children playing games. In one of the sports fields, they were playing a game that I had never seen, but it seemed to have a huge fan following since the surrounding area was loaded with spectators who were cheering on the teams. I looked at the walls, seeing the tiny green hooded monorail cars pass around. This city was not my ideal place to live- wherever you went, you lived in a giant box. Nothing could change that.

"HIIII SUKI!" Came a voice from above. I looked up and Aang flew over my head, accompanied by Momo. The nearly fourteen year old boy laughed, carefree.

"Hi Aang!" I shouted back. I watched him do some loops before he flew out and over the city wall. I knew he was probably headed to visit the zoo he had built last time he was here. That kid and his animals…

Turning around and leaning back on the railing, I saw Toph walking past, and I ran to chase her.

"What is it, Warrior Girl?" She asked me. She slowed her pace, but didn't stop.

"In there, when Mai interrupted Ty Lee- was she lying?" I asked.

"A great whopper of a lie." She told me.

"Is there a way you can tell what she was lying about?" She shook her head.

"Nope. But the really happy one was about to tell it. I'd ask her." She seemed to be thinking about it for a second. "But Sunshine kept looking at Sparky, so I guess it has something to do with him."

"Okay. Oh, and by the way, do you think you could help me out with something tonight? I have a plan to get back at the people who attacked us. And I need your Dai Li's help." She smiled.

"Course I can help you! Anyone who attacks us deserves a little butt kicking."

"So in about an hour do you think that you could meet me in my quarters? And don't tell anybody- we're doing this all stealthy." She nodded again, telling me she could bring the Dai Li with her.

"Okay, sounds good. Thank you!" I said, before heading to my room. I immediately thought about how Zuko and Katara had kissed a couple nights ago. Had Mai found out? I surely hoped not. But… watching Katara and Mai go at it for real would have been a really great fight, to be sure.

I had bigger things to attend to- I needed to talk to Katara and Sokka, and make sure that Aang and Zuko and Kuei didn't find out about our plans. It was for them, and I knew that they would have some sort of thing against the idea- Zuko would welcome some challenge to his authority, Kuei would insist that his team of security would be far more adept at capturing them, and then Aang would say that we were needlessly endangering ourselves. Besides this, it would be better not to involve them, since they would draw more attention. Obviously, the public knew nothing about the rebellion, and it would be better to keep it that way. People had just gotten over the war, and they didn't need anything to fear. We didn't need anyone or anything to fear. It was to early.

When I arrived in my room, Sokka was in there waiting for me, but he had gotten bored. He had red paint all over his fingers, and when he realized I was in the room, he tried to rub whatever he had drawn on his face on his sleeve, before he realized that he didn't have sleeves. Oh no.

"Sokka? What did you do to yourself?" I asked, tentatively walking towards him. I grabbed his arm and turned him around reluctantly.

Sokka had painted an arrow on his forehead, like Aang. He had also drawn huge circular glasses around his eyes, as well as a mustache and a goatee. He had bright red lips and white water symbols on his cheeks, though one half of his face was smeary.

"Please don't break up with me." He pleaded. I could feel my eyes going as wide as Iroh's sticky bun platters. Then I laughed. I laughed so, so hard.

"Oh Sokka." I said, calming down. "Let's clean you up before everyone gets here." He breathed out in relief.

"Okay." He walked with me to my basin, where a white cloth sat. I realized that my water pitcher had been emptied, and I hesitated to ring the tiny bell to bring the little girl named Xu here. I finally reached out and did it, then turned back to Sokka. I smiled at his ridiculousness again, then went to close the jars and gather the brushes he had used. Xu arrived, a pitcher and fresh cloths in tow.

"Thank you!" I squealed. She looked around me and saw Sokka's back, and blushed again. Before she could make anymore judgments, I slammed the door, feeling bad. I had begun to blush myself, just from what she thought we could be doing.

After filling the basin, I wet one of the cloths.

"Don't move." I made him sit on my bed and hovered over him, gently wiping the paint off of his face. My fingers, covered in cloth, lingered on his lips, and he caught me doing it. He proceeded to pull me down to him and kissed me, renewing his red lips. His hands slid to my sides, untying the black layer of thick fabric, and he slipped it over my head. My thoughts were mixed up and nonsensical until my brain activity choose to cease completely. Sokka grabbed my hang that was still gloved and pulled it off, my arm braces following. Our kiss was broken, and I watched him as he leaned me back and lifted my hem a little bit, unlacing my boots, one by one and removing my stockings. He looked at my face and frowned a little, then reached over and untied my head piece.

"Lie back." Sokka commanded. I obeyed, my breath caught in my throat. He got up and walked away, and I exhaled, slowly. What was he planning? He came back, and the rock formed in my throat again as he crawled over to my face.

Sokka had removed his shirt and his shoes as well, and he held another wet cloth in his hand. I was asked to close my eyes, and he tenderly began to wash my face make up off. Gently, he passed it over my eye lids over and over, removing the paint in layers. He, too lingered in my lips, and I blushed. He got up again and put the cloth in the basin, then flopped on the bed besides me, pulling a pillow under his head.

"So who else is supposed to come here?" I rolled over until my head was comfortably situated on his stomach, and his fingers immediately yanked my hair tie out, then buried themselves in there.

"Toph and the Dai Li and the other Warriors. Spirits! I forgot to get Katara. Wait here." I told him, flying across the room and out the door. I ran down the cold stone hall to her room, and knocked on the screen.

"oh, monkey feathers!" I heard the young avatar say. I blushed again, for what seemed like the millionth time in the last twenty minutes.

"Who is it?" Katara's voice rang out.

"Suki! I really need to talk to you, Katara!" I heard shuffling and some other sounds I didn't want to place, then she came out.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" She said, emerging. Her face was the color of leeche-nuts.

"Can you come with me?" She looked at the door, then nodded. She looked at me, devoid of most of my fixtures. I didn't even have my fans on me.

"what happened to you?" I blushed, and she got the picture. "Oh. Did he…?"

"Oh, no! No, nothing like that. Actually, it's a lot more serious than that." She nodded, and I saw her smiling. "Don't you smile like that. I know more than you could imagine about your _activities."_

We arrived in my room, and Sokka hadn't moved. I sat down next to him, and Katara joined us, still looking at me suspiciously.

"What do you know, Suki?" She asked.

'Katara, please. I am doing you a favor by not mentioning your hallway antics in front of your brother." Her face blanched, and I was sure she knew. She dropped it, and we sat in silence. Sokka looked at me, then shrugged. He knew that if I didn't want to tell him one of his sister's secrets, I wouldn't.

"So.. What are we here for?" Katara asked. I laid back down on Sokka's chest, and he resumed playing with my hair.

"Well… I have a plan. A bunch of other people are supposed to be arriving-" Toph opened the door that moment, coming in and creating a stone chair for herself beside the bed. The Dai Li all entered and sat on the floor, cross legged, looking at us.

"Hey guys. So what's up?" Toph reclined back in her throne made of stone. My warriors all entered a moment later, and came over and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Okay, so everyone is here." I took a deep breath. "So… I was thinking that we should go after the rebels." Katara looked at me.

"Why don't we have Zuko and Aang here, then?" Katara asked me. I sat up.

"Well, the rebels are hunting them. I would prefer them not get involved and endanger themselves. They want blood, and I know that they are really strong guys, but we also don't know how many rebels there are. I figure that if all of us go ahead and launch a well planned attack, we have a higher success rate. We have nine benders with us, two of which are the greatest benders on the planet, and the other seven are trained in stealth and attack." Katara and Toph nodded, and the Dai Li watched me. " There are nine members of the most elite non bending warriors in the world here as well, one of whom is a pro chi blocker." I looked at Sokka. " And last but not least, we have one of the best Water Tribe warriors and the most resourceful inventor I know. I feel like we have really good odds, especially if we plan it well." Everyone seemed like they liked those odds a lot.

"Okay… So what are we going to do, Suki?" Ty lee asked me. I smiled . All morning I had been playing this plan over in my head.

'Okay. So first we're going to need to decide which one of you guys looks most like Zuko, and which one looks most like Aang." I nodded to the Dai Li. " Then we're going to need Katara here to…"

The lay out of the scheme went on for maybe two hours, and each of us then set into action preparing. While everyone left to set out, Sokka stayed.

"Suki…"He said, coming over and pulling me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, mimicking him. "Don't you dare get hurt." I sighed.

"Sokka, I'm not Yue. I can protect myself, don't worry." He pet my hair.

"I know. I still just want to keep you safe. I can't imagine how I would go on without you… I don't really think I could live, quite frankly… I love you." Sokka whispered this all in my ear, choking on the last words.

'Sokka, we fought a war together! You weren't this worried then. Well, when I visited you in that tent you said a lot, but I figured… I don't know." That was the one time he had spent a night with me, but I figured it was because he guessed ( correctly) that we wouldn't have a lot of alone time wherever we went next, and then we would be fighting a war and I guess he just though that he had to say it all. On the actual day of the war, after we had taken one of the ships, he had told me just to survive, a call back to that night. Only now did I realize that they were connected. "Oh."

"Yeah…but you and I still have things to do together. Very important things." I nodded.

"Okay Sokka. But you have to stay safe, too. Promise?" He nodded into my shoulder. "Good. I love you too, you know. You're just as important as I am." He kissed me, slowly, passionately, and then he left, his clothes in his hand.

I sighed, touching my lips. If this stupid plan I had worked out, then I wouldn't have to worry. If anything went wrong, even the smallest error, we would be in serious trouble.

It was time to prepare, and I set to it, wiping these thoughts from my mind.

**Author's note! **Haha, so this is the last chapter until next week. I feel like I'm gonna have another four or five chapters in this, and then the SmellerShot fic will pick up from there. I'm really hoping you guys go and read it, because it's just a sort of fluffy story and then there's another pairing story after that, one focuses on a pairing which almost everyone loves.

So… remarks. I finally used monkey feathers to this chapter! That is seriously one of my absolute favorite lines. Ohh, and there's something going on with Mai! And the Zutara drama comes here to play again, but it's definitely not the last time. But there is also some Kataang here too… Who will win? Hehe. And of course ,one of my favorite scenes I've written so far.. Sokka drawing on his face. I suck at comedy, and that is my attempt. Plus I always kinda felt like he would do that at some point…

Would somebody draw that? If you actually do, please send me a link! That would be so awesome ,don't you agree?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

An hour before nightfall, I was summoned to the throne room By Kuei. Xu came and got me.

"Lady Suki, are you engaged to Master Sokka?" She asked me shyly.

"Nope." I smiled at her and patted her head. "I think that would be nice, though." It was true- that meant that Sokka would have broken free of his ties to Yue and that he would be all mine forever, and that type of assurance would probably make my life. To be sure, losing Sokka to a spirit would suck. A lot.

"I think you would look really pretty in one of those fancy dresses." Again, the shy girl blushed.

"Well Xu, if it ever happens, you can come. Hey, you can even be one of the Blessing Girls." She smiled at me brightly. A Blessing Girl was a young, pure girl who was anointed by the sages, and they led the wedding procession to the temple. Since they were anointed, it was said that they helped to ward off spirits who might try to steal the bride.

"I'd like that." We spoke no more as we walked down a few more hallways. She bowed to me outside the large doors, and I bowed back.

Kuei sat in his throne, quietly speaking to a man with a well kempt white beard.

"Lady Suki! I'm glad you made it. This is Tong Wej, the court painter. I want you to describe that girl you encountered to him and he will draw her. Once we have a decent likeness, we will create posters asking for her to be turned in." I nodded, and Tong Wej led me to a place where two very large cushions were sitting, a plate of ink, several sheets of paper and some brushes awaited.

I told him of her angular chin and her defined cheek bones, about the knot of dark hair on her head and the pieces of hair that swept in her eyes. Finally, I told him of her eyes, so perfect and angular, the deepest green I had yet to see. I realized now that she had been beautiful, except for the smile that threw my mind back to a time when an insane princess had attacked me and defeated my team, taking my uniform and having me arrested. That day had been terrible- She had had Ty Lee and Mai hold me down while she unlaced the pieces of my uniform, an omnipresent flame burning in my face. I was humiliated and furious. That was a day that rivaled my stint in prison in the most awful day ever contest. And it sucked being hauled off to prison in your skivvies, let me just say that now.

"Is that her?" Tong Wej asked, showing me a painting. It was as close as one could get without that evil smile, so I nodded. I had to go and get dressed for my role, anyway, and couldn't waste another moment.

A man named Jode was standing in my room, blushing because Katara and Yumi were wrapping him in clothes that obviously belonged to Zuko. Besides him another man, somewhat shorter was being wrapped in an air bender's toga. I had forgotten his name, but I knew that I would have to go and shave his head in a few moments and then Sokka would draw an arrow on his forehead with some blue paint he had picked up earlier in the afternoon.

Jode sat on a stool that Toph created for him, and Mai went at his hair with a vengeance, deftly trimming it to the proper length, working a hair paint into it and finally putting it up in a top knot with a fire nation crown of lesser proportions. I looked at him, smiling. All that he needed was a scar painted on, which Sokka had volunteered to do as well.

I had the man who was going to be playing the Avatar lean over the basin, and I took one of the many pitchers of water that Xu had brought to my room and poured it over his head. Xu handed me a water skin filled with soap which I poured on, then lathered. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders, and I asked him to make a seat for himself.

"Of course, Miss Warrior." I took a knife that was very similar to the one that I used when I was helping Sokka shave around the wolf tail and dragged it over his head gently, removing hair with a deft precision that came from the practice I had garnered over the years. He looked very similar to the Avatar when his skull was bare and revealed.

"Okay, you're hairless now. I didn't hurt you or anything, right?" He shook his head.

"The lovely lady is very skilled with her hands." I blushed, flattered and also somewhat weirded out. I walked over to Sokka, and I could feel the weird man's eyes on me as I moved.

"How are you doing Sokka?" I asked, kissing his cheek. He turned and smiled at me.

"Great! I just finished the scar. Does it look alright?" Jode looked rather unhappy, but it only made his portrayal of Zuko more believable. Mai had done her job well.

'Perfect Sokka. You gotta go draw an arrow on the other guy, and then… Well, then you get to get ready with me." He nodded, shutting his pots of pink and red and brown paint. I took them from him, and the dirty brushes.

"Thanks Suki." He kissed me again, quickly, abruptly. After rinsing the brushes, I gave them to my warriors. Ty Lee and the other quickly covered their faces, then Ty Lee helped those with longer hair plait it tightly, neatly. They all left to go and put on armor and hide some additional weapons on their persons, as well as the fans.

With our main actors prepared, we sent them out and Sokka and I dressed at opposite sides of the room, our backs turned to one another.

"You excited?" I asked him.

"A little. I would rather we didn't have to do this at all." He sighed. "You ready?"

"Almost. Just a second." I pulled on my black pants that were designed to be worn as extra layers in the South Pole and threw a dark green tunic on over my shirt, wrapped my belt around my waist, knotted it, then tossed the hood over my head. My feet were comfortably bare, pale little protrusions from the end of a black figure.

"Alright. I'm ready." I turned around. Sokka was laying on my bed, shirtless but otherwise ready to go, staring at the ceiling. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I'm not ready. It feels like something is missing." I sat down beside him, crossing my legs. He grabbed my hand and placed it on the curve of his cheek. I rubbed the soft skin with my thumb, smiling.

"I'm tired." He looked in the corner of my room where I had a candle that burned in time increments. Everyone had lit one at the same time, and Katara would come to my room and get us when the candle had burned down. The plan would be in action at that time already.

"Lie down. Sleep. I'll wake you up when we have to go." I nodded. Sokka pulled me into his arms and fell asleep as I was suddenly realizing how exhausted I was from the lack of sleep the previous night.

%%%%%%%%%%

We were in place. A Kyoshi warrior was paired with each of the remaining Dai Li, Mai and Ty Lee were together, Katara hid in the fountain at the end of this street, and Sokka and I stood at the ready.

Jode and the creepy guy were walking down the street. I walked several feet ahead of where Sokka was, and flashed him the signal. He lit a fuse that began to burn quietly. I took out my fans and flashed our actors from behind my pillar, alerting them that their scene would begin in a moment. I looked up on the roof of the building across from me, where Feng and one of my girls hid.

Any moment now, things would go crazy. I saw Jode lift his hand and a moment later, he held fire. The first part began.

The actors walked several more feet and looked up at the sky. Creepy Dude pointed up in the sky towards the stars that had just become visible, drawing shapes. Jode nodded, pretending to be enthralled.

That's when the first member of the rebellion entered the street, walking right past Sokka, right past me, right past the numerous fighters who were hidden.

"Wow! You're the avatar!" He said, a hint of malice tinting his otherwise amazed voice. He lunged out towards Creepy Dude, and Jode used our fake fire bending to hit him. Once the fire hit him, it went out. I saw a puff of smoke hit him, and he fell. Several other rebels dropped off of the roof and grabbed them. Another group ran down the street the first attacker had come down. What they didn't notice was that while they were trying to apprehend the actors, their numbers slowly dwindled.

I ran down the wall besides me and exposed those who were pinned to the wall by tiny spiked spears or throwing stars to a vial of scent that knocked them out cold. One of my Kyoshi- Dai Li teams appeared, freeing the unconscious victims and dragging them away.

I gave Sokka the signal to light the second fuse, then to come and assist me. He lit and ran, and I flashed the fan at Jode so that he could prepare.

Sokka and I darted out, avoiding Ty Lee's jabbing knuckles. I grabbed one of her paralyzed victims and Sokka grabbed the first attacker. We dragged them back to the team that ran along the wall and discarded them after knocking them out with the vial.

We had finished the first wave of attackers. Our clean up team disappeared and was replaced by another. I saw Feng slide down the roof on a spike of steel until he had situated himself for the drop.

Another wave of rebels hit us, and I saw the girl with the Earth Kingdom eyes and the evil fire princess smile. My warrior who had been on the roof with Feng flew off and landed as quietly as she could. She aimed at some of the new attackers and tossed large circular pellets at them.

The pellets shattered upon contact, spilling small amounts of the vile stench on the unfortunates whom they hit. It was enough- those who had been hit all dropped to the ground. I saw a signal of flashing fans from the removal team on the opposite side, telling me that they were going to switch as well.

This was when the second and final wave of explosives hit- Jode tossed balls of fire from each hand, delivering singing blows to two different attackers.

I watched a flash of fans come as Two warriors who had been acting as sentries signaled that the final wave of attackers was coming. It was time for the last piece of the puzzle to come to play. I looked over to where Katara now stood, soaking wet, in the fountain. She saw me and nodded. I lit the fire cracker I had placed in my sleeve earlier, which was the sign that those who had the unconscious rebels should come out with the prisoners in tow in large boxes of earth that were being moved by the earth bending Dai Li . Toph filled the fountain with loose earth, creating a slurry. Toph and Katara fitted large spikes of frozen slurry into holes that had been carved before hand. The prisoners inside were trapped and unconscious and would soon be spending time behind the bars of the Ba Sing Se Jailhouse.

What happened next was the mistake that I had tried so hard to prevent.

The crazy Azula girl attacked me, and I narrowly dodged it. We fought, but I couldn't lay a good hit on her. She somehow caught my arm, twisted it behind my back, and cut me with one of her knives.

It was no ordinary knife. The cut was by no means deep nor life threatening, but still I couldn't move, and I was slowly blacking out.

"Suki!" Sokka rushed over knelt besides me and looked at my arm. He saw the blood dripping down and he looked in my face. I smiled.

"I screwed up." His eyes widened, and I could see the fear in them. He didn't want to loose me too. "Sokka. You gotta go and get her. I think her knives are poisoned. Take my fans- remember how they change into shields? Use them to protect you. And get Ty lee to help. Just finish the mission and worry about me later." I whispered to him. He pulled one of the fans from my belt and picked they other up off the ground, then kissed my forehead. He left. I heard the final explosion and I knew that Feng was about to finish up. He had been given the task of capturing Azula Girl; I'd been stupid enough to try and attack her myself.

I stared up into the sky.

_was this it?_ I wondered to my self. I looked at the stars, then to the moon.

The moon shone beautifully- it was nearly full. A great white beacon in the sky.

Around me, I could hear the battle coming to an end. I heard people shouting orders to one another, some asking for help, some congratulating their fellows. Nobody noticed me lying on the ground, drops of slurry falling on me sporadically; instead the walked in separate directions. My hearing faded a moment later.

I knew we had won.

I was left alone with the night sky, and my eyes were glued to the rough surface of the beautiful moon. Sokka's face got in the way, and I just stared at him. His lips moved, but I could hear nothing. I could feel him pick me up, folding my body up and holding me close to his chest. His heart resounded in there, it's vibrations telling me that he was panicking, his heart rate accelerated more than I had ever seen or felt.

I didn't want to leave him. That would be unfair. That stupid rodent of a child! I was angry. Tears spilled out of my eyes silently. I tried to move my lips, but they too had ceased their movement. I thought as hard as I could instead, screaming my last words in my head.

_I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU, SOKKA! _My eyes closed a moment later, and I kept screaming in my head. I felt the tears continue to slide down my face, unchecked.

It was dark. I could feel Sokka holding me still, could feel his heart beat.

It calmed me a little, and I stopped my mental screaming. My mind began to slip away from me, taking the anger with it.

_I…I love you…_I though once more before darkness engulfed me.

If this was death, it was certainly more peaceful than I had imagined.

**Authors note! **Well that was depressing. This is a pretty short chapter, but it was a short battle. Plus, there's a fair deal of impact in this chapter.

Don't worry. It's not the end.

POOR SOKKA!

Reviews are accepted with a lot of love- You should do it!


	9. Chapter 9 and nine and a half

(In Suki's Quarters- Sokka and The Gaang.)

"What is it?" Sokka asked the healer. He looked down at his unconscious girlfriend, feeling the pain of loss for the third time. Hope still resided in his chest, but it was very faint. Suki wasn't gone yet, but she didn't look good.

Suki's skin was pale. Paler than anyone in the room had ever seen it. She hadn't stirred in hours- Katara had changed her out of her stealth clothes and into a light cotton shift covered by a deep green silk robe. She hadn't healed the cut, hoping that the palace healers would know more about the poison. She didn't want to make it any harder than it had to be.

"This young lady has been infected with a strain of rare poison known as Ganji Reperotium. It's derived from a plant that only grows in the fire nation mountains and the saliva of frog snakes. We've gotten as much as we can out, but it's infected her blood stream. There's nothing more we can do." The little man looked miserable.

"Does that mean she's going to… die?" Toph asked. Toph liked the Warrior Girl- she was nice, she had saved her life, and she could kick butt. By her scales, Suki was as good as any girl, probably better than most.

"It's possible that she won't. She's very strong, physically. She will have to fight it on her own." With this the man walked to the door, opened it, and stepped half way out before adding " If I were you, I would pray to the spirits. They are her last shot, if she can't fight it."

Katara began to cry at this. Suki was her best friend, plus she could put up with her crazy brother like no other girl.

Nobody wanted her to die.

"Um… Is she okay?" Everyone looked at the door, seeing a little girl who was probably around the age of ten. She was pretty and shy, and she seemed genuinely worried.

"I don't know." Sokka said quietly. He was sitting on the edge of Suki's bed. Katara stifled her tears and healed the gash in her friend's arm. Moments later, she ran from the room, unable to bear the heavy cloud of depression that was filling the air. Aang looked at Sokka, who nodded.

"I don't want her to die." Toph whispered to Sokka.

"Neither do I." he looked at the little girl who wasn't so little anymore. Sokka stood up and walked around the bed and gave the earth bender a hug.

"Toph, go to bed. I'll jump up and down if anything changes, and you can bring everyone." Toph nodded and left. The only other person left in the room was the little girl Suki had bonded with.

"Sweetie, I want you to go and get my blankets off of my bed and take my pillow. Set up a bed in the hall. If anyone tells you to move, have them talk to me." She nodded and left.

Sokka closed the door and opened the window, allowing the gentle moon beams to flood inside. He went to Suki and just looked at her. She looked so at peace- Just like Yue had. Her beautiful eyes were closed, and her body looked so much smaller that it ever had. She was so lovely. Sokka wiped a tear off of his face, sniffing gruffly. He wanted to be strong for her.

Sokka wanted to see her open those violet eyes, so pretty and unique. He hadn't met another girl with those eyes.

He wanted to watch her practice with her fans, wearing her uniform and make up, leading the other girls, correcting poses, teaching new ones, sparring. He wanted to watch her look at him with a sort of caution mixed with excitement when they entered large cities.

Sokka wanted to untie her heavy uniform and relieve her of it, wanted to wash the paints off of her face.

He wanted her to gently caress his cheek, to embrace him tightly.

He wanted the feeling of her lips on his again.

Sokka undressed and changed into his linen pants. He looked in the pocket of his battle clothes and removed the creamy white ribbon, the tiny golden hook, and the green emerald he had finished carving the night previous. He admired his work- the symbol of the Kyoshi warriors was mixed with the symbol of the Water Tribe was inscribed on the stone permanently. He thought that it was his greatest piece of work ever, and he was proud of it. He finished the necklace by putting the gold hook through the hole in the stone then threading it on the cream colored ribbon.

What Sokka wanted more than anything in the world was to propose to Suki and have her say yes and then marry her. He was nineteen now, Suki was twenty. He'd waited long enough.

He looked to the moon, the betrothal necklace clutched tightly in his hand.

"Yue… Please. I love you, it's true, but I… I can't live without her! She's become my everything. I'm afraid of never waking up beside her again, I'm afraid of missing her smile. I'm terrified of what might happen to me if she wasn't here. You've already left me permanently- Suki has a chance. I need her Yue. I need her more than I need to breathe, I think. Please help her, Yue, my beautiful moon goddess. Please help her." Sokka rambled on, staring at the glowing orb in the sky. His heart was breaking every second Suki spent unconscious.

Sokka was dying too, but not in the same way. His soul was burning in misery.

Sokka's death wasn't peaceful.

He laid down besides the girl in the bed, holding her close to him. His grip grew stronger when he was holding back the sobs and loosened when they had subsided. The sobs came in waves until he finally fell asleep, Suki's constant breath lulling him to sleep.

Chapter 9.5

I was in a dream, that much I knew. I sat in the Ember Island theatre, watching my memories being projected out onto the stage.

I saw Sokka tied to the statue of Kyoshi, infuriating me with his sexist comments. The scene changed in a flash, and I saw myself kissing Sokka behind the building. He wore the Uniform and held the fans. I remembered how he had squeezed my hand gently before running off.

I thought about him often. He was nice and tall and willing to admit defeat when there was no arguing it. The girls had teased me all the way to Ba Sing Se.

I remembered seeing him there, watching his confused look as I yelled at him. I kissed him again that day.

When he rescued me from the boiling rock, I remembered the flight back. We had snuck away to the boiler rooms where he had grabbed me and kissed me full on for the longest time. We hadn't spoken much the rest of the way home. That night, we had gone with Teo and The Duke and Haru into the caves of the air temple and split up. We had played "Fire, Water" in the dark until we finally found each other. Sokka had held me and we had fallen asleep in the tunnels until Toph had come to find us.

Then there was the night after Azula had attacked us at the Western Air temple. We were exhausted- we had dropped into the softest pile of grass, not even bothering to get sleeping bags. We had woken up wondering what the heck was going on, and then we laughed at our stupidity.

The six months we had spent apart in our respective homes had been anguish. Sokka's messenger bird Hawky had been our life saver- he sent me his cute little drawings which covered one wall of my room on Kyoshi and letters and all sorts of things- I received an ice pearl in one of them, and a letter telling about how Sokka had seen it in a cave while hunting and thought of me. It was sewn into the black fabric wrap on my uniform- when I was scared I always felt the spot where it was and felt stronger.

I had sent him his own set of golden fans and a painting of me that the island artist had done, along with countless correspondence. He Didn't often write letters. He wasn't too into that, which is why he sent the pictures.

We had reunited briefly in the South Pole when I had met his entire family. I remembered sharing secrets with Katara late into the night and all the snow ball fights we had had with Aang. I always got spanked, but I got to use my fans and my shield since they had bending. I remembered secret kisses in snowy caves.

Back at home, I had brought all the girls souvenirs and they had spent a week in my room, trying to live through my stories of romance.

My girls! Oh, how I would miss them, for this was surely it. I was seeing my entire life flash before my eyes. isn't that what the said always happened?

I remembered my first days of training when I was eight. I had been watching the older girls for four years and had so many friends. I remembered all the cuts I had gotten in the first days from the razor sharp edges. I would always drop those stupid weapons.

I saw myself when I was fifteen, chopping off my long hair. I had been appointed second in command that day.

I remembered the endless hours of practicing, all the sore muscles, cuts, sprained ankles.

My childhood had been amazing.

The day I had received the position of the Kyoshi Leader had been one of the greatest days in my life. We had a huge party and I was presented with my headpiece and new fans. I had also gotten to dance with boys for the first time. I had tried alcohol that day. So many experiences.

Then there was a flash of sitting in that rainbow cavern behind the waterfall with Sokka.

There was fighting Azula. Twice.

There was escaping an inescapable prison.

There was the rock in my throat when Sokka kissed me and cleaned my face and took off my boots.

There was Sokka crying over me.

On this last image, the stage went dark. I could feel myself crying. So this was it, huh? I was about to go to the spirit world? Damn.

I hugged my knees to my chest in the pitch darkness. I was falling asleep when a light appeared.

An ethereal woman materialized before me.

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked her, defeat in my voice. She smiled.

" do you want to die, Suki of Kyoshi island?" I shook my head.

"Not for a very, very long time." I looked down at the ground angrily. The spirit woman sat in front of me.

"Why not? You would be out of your suffering. You wouldn't have to work anymore. You could just stop now and stay frozen, beautiful, forever." I looked at her- she had the most gorgeous face I had ever seen, with the lightest blue eyes and white piles of hair.

"I want it- I want to suffer, I want to work, I want to age with the man I love. I want to have his children and get married and fight and make up. I want to see my girls. I want to train my daughter in the arts of the Warriors. I want to help people." She looked at me, a sad smile on her face.

'Those are nice things to want." She sighed. " I can't ever have those, you know. Those things were taken from me a while ago."

"I'm sorry, goddess." I said, looking at her forlorn eyes.

" I am too." She smiled her sad smile again. "So who is it that you love?"

"His name is Sokka. He's a warrior from the Southern Water Tribe. He invents things and eats a lot and tells bad jokes. He kisses me like the world is ending. He kept me warm when I was freezing in the South. He's sweet and thoughtful and tall and he's willing to admit defeat. He lets me kick his but when we spar. He puts up with my constant group of blushing giggling teenagers. He's all I want in the world, most of the time." She laughed, yet it was still tinged with an air of melancholy.

" He sounds like he hasn't changed much from when I knew him." I looked at her, shocked.

"You knew- no." I looked at her. "You're the moon goddess he's in love with. You're the reason he wont let go." She looked at me expressionless.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you." I said matter-of-factly. My soul began to die inside of me. It hurt more than dying itself had.

"Do you want to die?" She asked me again.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Always. Sokka loves you more than he ever loved me. He's waiting for you right now." Yue's eyes unfocused for a moment, and she looked thoughtful. "It's night time, and he's curled around you. I think he's finally over me, which is good. You deserve him. You can take care of him and teach him things I never could. You are everything he needs." I looked at the beautiful girl, shocked.

"Really? I always though of it the other way around." She nodded.

"it works both ways, young warrior." She stood again. I could see why Sokka had fallen for this girl- she was nothing like any other girl I'd ever seen.

"Go to him. I will heal you myself. But please, give him a message…" She whispered it in my ear. I nodded. "And Miss Warrior? I never hated you. Ever."

The moon goddess embraced me, then dissipated.

%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up to see my man in my arms, and everything was alright again. I saw the moon go down, and I silently thanked her for giving me all I wanted back. I tried to move a little, but I felt serious pain. Whatever that little vermin had coated her knife with was awful stuff, because even if I had my movement back, all my muscles felt like they had fire running through them whenever I moved.

After a few minutes of growing accustomed to the scorching, I managed to sit up. Sokka was still dead asleep, tired from the night. I looked down at the shift and robe I now wore with a slight disdain- I felt really vulnerable. I wished I had pants. I stood up, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. The sun was rising over the wall by now, and I could see all the colors in the clouds.

To think that I almost lost all this was unbearable. I turned back around, looking at Sokka, lying curled into a ball. He looked cold- he wore only those linen pants and had no blanket. I steeled myself against that awful pain and reached to the end of the bed, grabbing the covers he had kicked down there.

I watched him sleep for a few more moments, then decided that what I really wanted right now was some tea. I shuffled to the door, not even bothering to get shoes or grab my fans or anything. It didn't matter right now.

Xu was lying on the ground outside the door, wrapped in a huge blanket. I smiled at the little girl and knelt beside her.

"Xu. Wake up, sweetie." She opened her eyes slowly, unhappily.

"What is it? It's so early." She whispered.

"Would you like to come get some tea with me?" Her eyes open wide now, like she was seeing a ghost.

"Lady Suki!" Xu sounded marveled." You're alright!" She hugged me tightly, and I winced, trying not to let the pain show.

"Does Master Sokka know yet?' I shook my head.

'You guys seem to have had quite a night- I figured we could get some tea and he would still be asleep by the time we got back." I winked at her, smiling. She stood, grasping the blanket around her. We left the hallway and walked down to the kitchen.

%%%%%%%%%%

Xu and I shared a pot of hibiscus tea in silence. We were on the floor of the hall outside of the kitchen, sharing the blanket. She said it was Sokka's, when I asked her.

The palace was silent in the morning. The staff was alive and buzzing, preparing for the last day of the festival. I watched cooks and maids rush past us, smiling and excited. They really loved their jobs.

After the tea was finished, I confessed to Xu about how badly I hurt.

"What happened to you?"

"I got cut by a crazy girl." She looked up at me, her brown eyes still looking very tired.

"I know that- I meant what happened while you were asleep? The healer said you weren't looking so good. I was afraid you would…" She didn't have to finish the sentence. A pregnant silence hung between us.

"I saw my life flash before my eyes. It was actually really nice- I saw all the things I love about living. Then the moon goddess came and talked to me, and she healed me. I guess there's just a lot going on with my body right now that's making it hurt still. All I know right now is that I am so glad I'm still here, having tea with you in the early hours of the morning." Her smile was worth the pain of wobbling down here.

%%%%%%%%%%

Xu helped me wobble back to my room. I told her she was welcome to come in, but she declined. I smiled and gave her another hug, promising that I would come see her later.

My room was silent except for the sounds of the birds coming in. It was also really cold. I shut the window, blocking out the bright rays and cold breeze, leaving my room with a shadowy twilight effect. Sokka was asleep still, comfortable on my bed. I examined him- he seemed to have escaped the battle without even a scratch, which was good. One of us had to be whole.

"Sokka…" I knelt on the bed and touched his shoulder, gently tugging. He woke up and looked around, confused.

"Suki?"

**Authors note! **told ya it wasn't over! Hahaha I really liked doing the flashbacks for Suki in here. It gave me an opportunity to blatantly give her some character background without having to go all preachy. Which I hate doing, but I'm kinda good at slipping in to it.

Anywhoozles, who's ready for this story to come to it's close? I'm surely not! But the plot arch is wrapping up… I wrote this really fast, for some reason. I feel like maybe one or two chapters after this, and then I go on to my smellershot. I really hope you guys decide to give it a shot and stick with me for that one. I started draft one, but it sucks, so on to draft two!

Lastly, I submitted this to one of the Suki/Sokka communities. I hope it gets in there.

Kay I lied, one more thing- Kericobarbossa has agreed to draw the scene where Sokka draws on his face! I'm totally psyched- I'm sure it is going to be AWESOME.

Thanks to my wonderful and encouraging reviewers and all the people who added this to story alerts/favorites/ anything else!

Please R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Sokka stared at me, like I was something out of a dream. He reached out gingerly to touch my cheek, almost like he was afraid that if he actually touched me I would disappear.

"How are you…?" He began, not sure how to end that sentence. I grabbed his hand ,my muscles still burning with the last traces of poison. I could walk a little easier, but still it was a chore.

"Yue says… She says look for her inside of the places you would never expect to find her. She also wanted me to tell you that you did everything you could to protect her- in the end, it was all her decision." He looked at me with disbelief.

"How do you know that?"

"It is a very long story, Sokka, which I will tell you later. But right now, we have to get ready. It's the last day of the festival!" He smiled at me, then got on his knees and came towards me. I was engulfed in a massive hug that completely knocked me down and onto the ground. I was hurting like I had never hurt before, but I still laughed. The past few hours had been tainted by pain and sorrow and seriousness- a little playfulness was just what the healer ordered.

Sokka laid on top of me, and I was lost in him- his smell, his hands that held me and stroked my hair, the way we just… fit together nicely. I clung to him, and tears came again. This time, however, the tears were ones of total happiness- I hadn't died today, and that was all I needed.

"Suki… where were you?" Sokka asked, his face buried in my hair.

"I was here! I didn't move a ton, if you didn't notice."

"I know _that. _I meant, where was your mind?" Oh. I began to explain the sort of spirit-y journey I had had to him- how I had gone to what looked like the Ember Island theatre and watched all my memories get acted out on the stage, how I had relived all of the things that were worth living for, and all the things that had brought me to where I was now. I told him how a beautiful woman with piles of white hair and the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen came and sat besides me when the memories stopped, her body giving off an ethereal light, how she had spoken to me civilly without revealing who she was.

"She saved me, Sokka! She healed me- although that poison did one fine job of making all on my muscles feel absolutely awful." I smiled, then frowned sadly. "I can see why you love her so much." I whispered.

"Suki… I don't love her nearly as much as I love you. I know I've been acting really strangely lately, but it was because I was… confused. I didn't know what I should do. But now… Now I know that you are the only one I truly love. Even if I do owe Yue a lot of sacrifice and stuff since she saved you." He smiled wryly before kissing my nose.

"I love you too, Sokka." It wasn't any great speech, proclaiming love and sureness, like his had been. It was all I could say. It was all I _needed _to say.

%%%%%%%%%%

We got up a while later and dressed- I wore all of my fancy things, since I knew that there was no way I would be able to fight today, even if I really needed to. I wore the nice slippers, the robes, the waist sash, my tiny golden fan, even some make up. My hair was left as it normally was, since I had no patience to do it. My fans were still in my sleeves, just out of habit.

Sokka wore his wolfy warriors clothes, and armor. Space Sword hung at his side, and his boomerang was on his back. He wasn't making any concessions towards safety.

We left my room and went to see the others. Toph was waiting for us in the hallway, her small frame dressed in fine silk. I saw her toes peeking out of the bottom and smiled.

"Warrior Girl, you are never allowed to die, ever again, okay?" I shuffled over and hugged the girl.

"You got it." I whispered. She hesitated, then hugged me back. It seemed like I was going to do a lot of hugging today. Near death seemed to do that to you. The three of us walked along the hallways until we met up with Zuko.

"Hey guys. I cant wait to go home- all of these festivities are driving me insane. I wanna just lock myself in my room and work." He went on and on about his hate for a couple minutes as we went to the Great Hall- today, all of the generals, the Earth King, our little group as well as the Dai Li, my Kyoshis, a few representatives from the Northern Water Tribe, and some of Zuko's own parliament were to have breakfast together. I couldn't wait- my stomach was reminding me just how hungry I was. Sokka held my hand as we entered the room, and I was suddenly mauled with hugs.

Katara was the first one up. She flew into me, her arms snaking around my neck. The Kyoshi girls surrounded me, Katara, and Sokka a moment later, all saying things about how happy they were that I had survived and how I wasn't ever to be that stupid again, and asking questions about what had happened. Others tossed up praises to the spirits and the healer and whoever else they could think of.

After a few minutes of laughter and happiness and calling me an idiot, everyone went to sit down again, and I found myself faced with everyone who had no idea what had just happened. I saw Feng sitting down besides Mai, and he gave me a discreet thumbs up. I grinned in reply.

"Umm… what was that about?" Aang asked from his seat. I smiled at him.

"It's a really long story." I sat down by Katara, Sokka sitting on my free side. All the warriors sat on the opposite side, smiling, joking, completely happy. I was reminded of my age as I saw some of the younger girls, so carefree and lovely. Sokka an Katara bickered over me, but all I could do was smile.

I was back with my family.

%%%%%%%%%%

After the breakfast was over we all went to Iroh's tea shop to hang out. In about an hour, Zuko would be announcing out plan, and he was all nervous. Mai held his hand, and spoke quiet words to him.

Sokka, Aang, Katara, Toph and I all sat on the ground together, pulling pillows from all over and arranging them comfortably. We talked and joked like we had in the "good old days", as Sokka referred to them. After a while, Zuko and Mai came and crashed our party, and we let them.

"So… why did you get mauled earlier?" Zuko asked. Mai smiled a secret smile- she hadn't told him, and he hadn't noticed her absence the night previous.

"Well… we all went to take out the resistance." I replied, smiling my own smile.

"WHAT?" He and Aang shouted- literally shouted, which was surprising.

"Yeah. It was all my idea. Nobody else got hurt, and they're all in prison." I replied bashfully.

"Wait- you got hurt? What happened?" Aang asked.

"Some crazy girl sliced her with a knife laced with poison. "Sokka told them.

"Poison? How are you not dead?" I smiled.

"I met a friend of Katara's, and Sokka's and yours, Aang." Aang looked bewildered.

"Wait… You met Yue? When?" Katara questioned, her face brightening.

"Mhm. She helped me out while I was unconscious." I didn't really want to share more than that. We discussed it a little more, and Katara told Toph about the whole North Pole thing.

Iroh served us another round of tea before shutting down the shop. He was attending the speech as well.

At the Palace, we stood on the balcony overlooking the Upper Ring. I looked down and saw people of all classes gathered to listen. It was true, the city was still corrupt and ran on a class system ,but with this plan, people would have more job opportunities and room to live. They wouldn't have to ration food like they did now, and they could raise their children well.

"Citizens of the Earth Kingdom- We have been celebrating the defeat of my own father, Ozai these past two days, and it has certainly been a jovial and extremely called for celebration. Our world has seen peace for a year, and we hope to maintain that peace for twice as many years as the war lasted. I would like to thank the Avatar, since without him, none of us would be here. I wouldn't be on the throne, and Ba Sing Se would not be the Earth Kingdom capitol.

"I know that many of you are still weary of the Fire Nation, and I do not blame you in the slightest. We raged war with you for one hundred years. I do not expect all to be forgiven in only a year. Peace takes time, and I know this.

" However, I have one announcement to make before we close out the festival. Actually, it isn't my announcement to make. I would like Suki, of the Kyoshi Warriors, to help me with this. I just found out earlier that Lady Suki was injured in a battle with the underground rebellion. She also orchestrated a plan to arrest them, which was successful. And… She did this all without my knowledge, or the Avatar, or the Earth King. She saved our lives last night. She also found the time to come up with a plan to help the people of Ba Sing Se." I looked at him as he turned and beckoned me to come to the podium. Did he really want me to do this? Yeah. He really did. I took a deep breath and went up there, trying my best not to hobble.

"As Firelord Zuko said…" I began, not sure how to continue. "I devised a plan to help you guys out. The most important part of this plan is to keep your minds open- don't let your prejudices cloud your judgment." I took another deep breath, pulling my thoughts together, deciding how I would pull this all together in a way that they would listen and hopefully feel like it was a great idea, just as I did. " I spent many weeks helping refugees into Ba Sing Se. I acted as a security guard, doing my best to keep the stations in order and helping people. I got to know a lot of you, and when I finally entered the city- I never had to enter because I just supervised the ferry- I was ashamed. I had viewed Ba Sing Se just as you had- it was, in my head, a safe haven, far away from the clutches of the fire nation. When I came into the Lower Ring for the first time, I saw many of the people I had helped to come here. They were on the streets, or living in cramped quarters. Children, older folks- they all suffered the same. There wasn't… Isn't enough food to go around here, and it is a travesty. Many can't find work, and when they do, it's long hours and little pay.

"I came to the Middle and Upper rings, I and I was disgusted, quite frankly. I left as soon as I could. I never forgot about all the people I know, even during this past year." I peered at the people's faces, noticing that they were paying attention. It was gratifying.

"On the first day of this festival, I snuck up on the King, the Firelord, and the Avatar, all conversing. They were trying to figure out how to resolve this problem. After a few minutes, I decided that I had had enough. I proposed my idea of moving people out of the city."

"We couldn't find any untouched land here, and involving the provinces was out of the question since they are doing their negotiations still. That's when Zuko told me that… That we could take some of the land in the Fire Nation. Much of it is completely untouched, and surrounded by natural resources. Now, this is why I need you to keep an open mind, okay? We've already begun the building of villages, and they need people to inhabit and run them. They are designed for you. In two months, we want to be able to move the first group out." I smiled since they were still obviously listening.

"So here's my question. Those of you who need to get out- need to be able to raise your families in a clean, spacious environment, who need to have money and jobs to do so… Would you be willing to move to these villages, even if they are in the Fire Nation? Let's see some hands." I closed my eyes and begged the spirits. _Please let them trust me, please…_

When I opened my eyes, I saw a ton of hands. Over half- no, three quarters of the crowd were willing to go. I even saw some of the familiar faces scattered throughout. A surge of happiness rushed over me, and I suddenly felt empowered. Today was one of the biggest days in our history. I was also sure that it was my life's defining moment.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I beamed, happily. As I sat, a roar of applause went up, then silenced quickly. It took me a lot longer than it should have to realize that this was for me.

Zuko went to the podium and continued off of my speech, giving instructions on how to get into the program. The Earth King gave a little speech, and Aang finished with his own words, short, to the point, and motivational.

I barely heard a word of it. I had finally helped the people- helped my people.

%%%%%%%%%%

We stood on the Great Inner Wall, gazing out at the sunset. I looked below and saw children exiting the zoo down below, saw people out in gardens and maintaining fields. A bunch of people from all classes were down below in the King's own flower garden, laughing, eating, and dancing in the light of white crystals. It looked magical.

"Toph, sometimes it's a shame you can't see the sunset. Its really pretty today."

"sure sure Twinkles." Toph leaned out over the wall, unafraid. "Here's an idea- why don't you try to describe it to me. See if you can make it beautiful to me." I looked over to see Aang's face shift from somewhat shocked, to thoughtful, to excited.

"Well, the sun itself is like marble. It's pure and solid and smooth. The clouds around it are like sand…" I smiled, and Toph looked thoughtfully amused. He had begun to put it into her language. Katara sat in between two of the stone protrusions that lined the wall, some of which anchored the catapults, besides me. She looked the other way, watching the dark side of the planet.

"This is the only time of day where Agni and Tui share the sky. Do you realize that, Sokka?" He turned to look at his sister.

"I never have, actually. Gotta say, I pity Yue- she has to deal with the drama of the old spirits who once fought over Tui. Two very unhappy men, I imagine." He smiled, losing himself in his own thoughts. I looked at Katara, who glanced over at Zuko casually, and I saw the blush in her cheeks. Zuko was sitting with Mai, speaking quietly.

Was she feeling that way? Was Zuko like Agni, and Aang like La? Was she, like the moon spirit, trying to choose between attraction and destiny? She was forever caught between the two, it seemed.

All I could hope was that she made the decision that was right for her, in the end. She was only seventeen- she still had time to make these decisions.

Sokka led me away from the group, not too long after I had found myself making these observations. we stood besides one of the turrets that earth benders had fired flaming boulders from, once upon a time.

"Suki… I love you. And… I never want to let you go." I smiled at him, watching him reach into his wide sleeves. I saw his eyebrows knit together as he grasped around. "Where is it? Oh please no." Sokka pulled his arm out and brought the sleeve up to his face, looking in it. He reached up the other, still not finding whatever it was he was looking for. He even checked his boomerang and space sword cases.

"I can't believe I lost…" He stopped speaking, watching something coming towards us. I turned to see Momo, clutching something with his tail.

"Momo, how did you even get that? You nearly ruined my plan! That's it, you're grounded, Mister Lemur." He pointed at the animal, whose ears drooped sadly. Sokka grabbed the item from Momo's tail, then dropped back in.

"Where was I? I… oh man, Momo. You killed it." I smiled even more, watching him converse with the animal. It was mildly hilarious. He sighed, and I couldn't help giggling.

"Suki, I love you. Will you… will you marry me?" The breath left my lungs. He opened his palm, revealing a necklace- I recognized the emerald colored stone, but it had been carved, a small fan combined beautifully with the Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom insignias. I took the necklace, which was attacked to a cream colored ribbon by a tiny golden hook. It's weight increased as I held it, a million thoughts rushing though my head.

Did I want to marry Sokka? For real? Was this really happening? Yep, my muscles still twanged mildly. Was I truly ready for it?

The answer whispered itself in my head.

"Sokka…of course." I said quietly, reaching up to tie the necklace around my neck. It hung comfortably, it's stone resting in the dip of my collarbone. Sokka looked at me.

"You hesitated." Sokka said, his eyes wide as saucers. I rolled my eyes.

"I wanted to make sure it was what I wanted with every fiber of my being. I am a warrior- you don't jump into things without weighting the situation. This situation weighed perfectly with me." I smiled and leaned in, planting a solid kiss on his lips. He pulled me into his arms, and I felt more at home than ever to before.

And then the total giddiness struck me. I was engaged!

And I shouted it a moment later, startling everyone on the Wall, Sokka included. I was met by laughter, and then everyone ran over to congratulate us. I just laughed and smiled and clung to Sokka and whomever else ventured to give me a hug.

Finally, our entire group just gave up and did one of the group hugs we had done, in the good old days.

Everything was perfect now, and I looked over to the moon, the purple sky surrounding her.

_Thank you._

**Author's note! **Oh man… I'm so sad! It's officially over.

I hope you all knew that they were gonna get engaged. It was the main idea of all the romance. It was the first idea that came to my mind, followed by rebellion. Which was followed by Yue, which was followed by… Well, the epilogue. I don't make any character by accident. Everyone comes back to play, in the end.

I really, really wish I didn't suck at writing comedy. I can write seriousness, as well as care freeness, but comedy? Yeah, total crap. But I tried my hardest to toss a couple pieces in there.

I'm fairly happy with this story- the ending is sorta weak for me, since I prefer to end solidly without too many questions being asked. I almost got that down, but… There are some things which remain to be said. And also… if you stick around, you will get to see a Suki/ Sokka wedding… all my lovely cannonites who are reading this might not like whose eyes it's seen through, but I try really hard to make everything I write friendly to people of all sorts of ships. Especially you guys, since you've been sticking around and reading.

I hope I didn't disappoint with this. My writing is effected by what I'm reading, which is A LOT of SmellerShot fics, mixed with Euripides' Medea and Aldous Huxley's Brave New World. Yeah, school kicks my butt. Anywho, the writing style changed a lot, in my mind. Maybe it isn't as noticeable to you guys.

This isn't the end- one more chapter, which is wickedly important. And all the reference material will be listed, if ya wanna check it out. And a link to the next fic, which will be posted the same day as the epilogue.

oh, and also, if you have any questions, i accept them on my tumblr account. just comment on any post. link: litwitconfessional(dot)tumblr(dot)com (it's also listed as my website on my profile)

R&R, Please!


	11. Epilogue

Long Feng sat on one of the giant crystals, his hands chafing from the shackles that held him there. He was, to say the least, not happy. He'd gone from top advisor, the most powerful man in the earth kingdom, to a lowly prisoner who had been rotting away in the catacombs for a year and a half now.

At first, the Dai Li had been his company, but that bumbling idiot Kuei had noticed that they still served him. He'd given them orders to follow that blind brat. He knew they were sequestered far away on an island where their bending powers were limited to the sand around them.

Speaking of the blind girl, she had just entered the cavern, accompanied by the water bender girl and cages… cages being pushed along by his Dai Li! They had gone soft! Actually succumbing to _helping _those stupid children!

One by one, the two girls and his Dai Li took apart the cages which seemed to be made of solidified mud and stone. Their inhabitants were people dressed in fine stealth uniforms who wore expressions of hate and resentment. He liked the look of these people.

In all, there were probably more than fifty of them.

"Hey, you three! Go take them to the next cavern and chain 'em up." The earth bender girl ordered, tossing rocks at the agents whom she was speaking to. They quaked for a moment in the shock of being hit by these rocks before obeying. His blood thrummed with rage- he had taught these men to be ruthless, to cower before nobody, and yet, this small girl who could be no more than fifteen years old (probably less) had broken them, turned them into massive, powerful sheep. Alongside this rage, however, he felt admiration towards the girl's skills.

The Water Tribe wretch came towards him, holding a girl by the collar, bound by thick cuffs of ice. She put one of the shackles around the girl's wrist, then unfroze the water and locked the other around the free wrist. All the while, the girl smiled cruelly at the bender.

"Your friend is going to die." The shackled girl whispered. The bender didn't reply; she pulled the shackles tighter and pinned them to the wall with daggers made of ice. It began to melt the second it was up there, but still, the girl's smile disappeared. She was obviously very uncomfortable.

"Don't you wish?" Water Tribe girl asked. Long Feng had once known her name, but had forgotten it in the months since he had seen her. She left the prisoner and moved on to the next, shackling them all in due time. She met up with the blind earth bender when she finished, and they went to the next room.

"I hate her." The girl with the ice daggers told me. "I'm the daughter of the late, great Admiral Zhao! I deserve to have my palace and my servants. Instead, I'm trapped in this rat infested hole, and I didn't even kill the stupid fan girl." She sighed.

"I don't like her either. I was once the most powerful man in this city, and she lost me the trust of the king and my agents. Well, her and her imbecile friends." Long Feng had measured the girls words and decided that he could benefit from this evil little fire brat's hatred.

"Sucks to be you." She looked at Long Feng, sizing him up carefully. She also found that she might benefit from the evil in the man. "My name is Urzei." Her body ached and the melting spikes of ice dripped down the chains of the shackles and got caught between the cuff and her wrist. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Long Feng. Pleasure to meet you." He nodded curtly towards her.

It was the beginning of a dastardly friendship.

**Author's note! **Yeah, now it's finally finished. The little girl with the Azula smile and the poison paired with Long Feng? Now that doesn't seem like it's gonna be good for the Gaang. But it makes my life easier, since now there's a point to tossing a Smellershot fic in here. I don't plan very well- I just put my faith into the writing, and usually it leads me well. Or it's all subconscious. I don't really know.

I really hope that the people who read this and liked it will give Smellershot it's chance- I don't know why I like them so much, but I do. And they deserve a little more credit for their awesomeness. Plus, it's going to be pretty short. Probably.

Signing off,

Pinktonks.

Ps… here's all my reference material. Or whatever I used while writing all this.

Pictures- Avatar Sokka and Suki by Rinoaneko on Devaiantart (home of the infamous waterfall scene)

Suki By Annalucha on Deviantart

Sokka and Suki by Fireysta on Deviantart

I also watched the last two seasons of the show sort of religiously. And all the avatar extras episodes. And all the commentaries. I got way too obsessed.

LINK TO THE NEXT STORY! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6157063/1/It_Takes_More_Than_That


End file.
